Just Listen to Your Heart
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Alyssa R. Danvers gets stuck in the middle with her feelings and she's confused. Not only that, bad things start to happen to her and her 'brothers'. Will she listen to what her mind is telling her or listen to her heart? Rated T for language and R&R!
1. Zero

**Author's Note: Hello all... It's me again. I thought I'd have another story in the works. So, I would like to say I DO NOT OWN ANTHING FROM THE COVENANT NOR THE ACTORS!! But you will see parts of the movie in the story with a little twist to make it interesting. So enjoy and as always R&R!! Thanx!**

* * *

**--Prologue--**

She sat there in class looking at the clock, tapping her pencil on the desk, waiting for school to end for the day and her weekend to begin. Her name was: Alyssa Roxanne Danvers.

She was just so bored sitting there in class hearing the professor go on and on about things that aren't remotely important to Alyssa. She was just twirling her long soft chestnut hair with blonde streaks with her finger.

Then the clock hit three pm and she was out of there. She went to her lockers to put away her useless books and grabbed the stuff she did need and got into her beautiful navy blue Beamer and went to the dorms.

Alyssa goes to an elite school called: Spencer Academy, along with her 'Brothers': Her twin: Caleb, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin. All five of them share a secret. They're descendants of witches and warlocks. They're the four out of the five families that left Europe to settle in Ipswich in the sixteen hundreds to avoid the brutal witch hunts. So for three hundred years the remaining families formed a coven of silence to keep them safe.

Nobody ever thought that Alyssa would get the powers like the boys do, since for every generation the power was supposed to go to the eldest male. Alyssa got her powers a minute after Caleb did when they both turned thirteen. It was quite a shock for everyone.

During Alyssa's whole life living at home, her and her mother: Evelyn never really got along, they didn't have a good relationship as good as Caleb did. Caleb was Evelyn's baby boy. But Alyssa didn't mind, she was really close to her father: William. Evelyn hated that William gave his daughter affection when Evelyn didn't even want Alyssa to be born or be the only girl to have the power. So once Alyssa was able to leave home and move into the dorms she did and she's been living there since the seventh grade.

Alyssa was laying on her bed, listening to music, and doing some homework. She didn't really accomplish much because she was distracted with the music and thinking about her crush: Mr. Tyler Simms. She's been best friends with him since birth, but she likes him more than that.

Alyssa has different relationships with each one of the guys. Caleb is her overly protective brother, Pogue is her other protective brother although not as much as Caleb, but he's the one Alyssa goes when she needs to talk or gets into trouble, and then there is Reid. He is her partner in crime and he other best friend. She just loves them all.

During her distractions, she eventually fell asleep. It was around seven thirty, Tyler went to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. He got a little worried, because he hasn't seen her since lunch at school. Tyler Used his powers to unlock her door and walked inside.

He was relieved when he saw Alyssa asleep on her bed on top of her school books. He thought she looked so cute, because secretly he had a crush on her as well. He pulled out his camera phone and started taking pictures of her. He decided he was going to let her sleep a little longer, so he sat down on her recliner and started playing her PS3.

About a half an hour later, Tyler looked at his watch then got up to attempt to wake sleeping beauty.

He shook her on her shoulder and she mumbled "Fuck off."

He laughed, shook her harder and said "Aly… time to wake up."

Tyler is the only one that calls her that, but all the guys have their own little nicknames for her.

She sat up in her bed and said "What?!"

"Aly… you need to get up." he said.

She slammed her head in a pillow and mumbled "Seriously? Seriously Ty?"

He laughed and said "Yes… because we are going to Nicky's and you need to get up and get dressed Missy."

"Ha-Ha" she said as she was trying to get out of her bed.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah… I was doing my homework, but fell asleep because it was boring."

"Isn't it always… homework wasn't intended to be fun, Aly."

"Yeah yeah… I know."

"Go get dressed and I'll play video games."

"Yes Sir." she said walking to her closet.

After five minutes of looking, she found blue low rise jeans, a pink tube top, and pink Chucks. She went in her bathroom to change, to straighten her hair, and to put on a little make up.

She walked out and put the stuff she needed in her pocket and said "Ahem… Are you ready Sir?"

He looked over at Alyssa in her outfit and his jaw dropped.

"You know if you keep your mouth open like that a fly is destined to buzz right in there." she laughed.

He closed it and said "Wow… Aly, you look… Wow."

She blushed and said "Thanks… Come on."

Tyler turned off the TV and they left to go get Reid. When they walked in, they saw Reid laying on his bed.

"You ready?" asked Tyler.

Reid looked up and said "About effin time."

"I had to wait for Aly to get ready." said Tyler.

"For forty five minutes?" questioned Reid.

Alyssa scoffed and said "Whoa whoa wait wait… I only took fifteen minutes to get ready."

Tyler laughed and said "Okay… Okay, I let her sleep for another half hour."

Alyssa stuck her tongue out at Reid and said "See… I don't take that long."

"You better stick your tongue back in your mouth, I may bite it off… Rox." said Reid with his signature smirk.

"Ha-Ha Reid… you are fuckin hilarious." she said.

"You are not biting nothing off of her." said Tyler with a serious look on his face.

Reid looked at him funny and said "I was just joking Baby Boy… Calm down, do you like Rox or something?"

Alyssa's stomach started to flutter and her eyes got all big waiting for Tyler to answer.

"Let's just go, you guys." he said changing the subject.

With that they left to Nicky's in Tyler's hummer.


	2. One

**--Chapter One--**

The ride to Nicky's was extremely quiet. Tyler parked the car in his spot and they got out and walked in, straight to the pool tables.

Reid grabbed a pool stick and said "Okay, Rox… let's play for something interesting."

"Like what?"

"If I win… you go out on a date with me." Tyler just growled at the thought. "If you win… I'll clean your room for a week."

She sat there thinking about it, then said "Deal."

Tyler was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed his chest hoping Reid would lose.

Fifteen minutes later, Alyssa won. Reid was in shock, because he never lost especially to a girl and Tyler was secretly doing a victory dance in his mind.

"Um… I get a re-match, Rox."

"Face it, Garwin… You lost. You lost to a girl." she laughed.

"This isn't over, Rox."

She looked over and saw her brother at the table and said "Later Garwin."

As she walked away, she felt someone putting their arm around her. She looked up and said "Hey Pogue."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "Hey Lyssa, what's up?"

"Well… you missed it. I beat Reid playing pool." she said proudly.

"Really… a girl beat him? Write that in the history books." he laughed.

Both of them walked to the table where Caleb and Pogue's girlfriend Kate was sitting.

"What's so funny?" asked Caleb.

"Hey Cal… Hey Kate." Alyssa said sitting down.

"Hello Alyssa." said Kate taking a sip of her soda.

"Hey sis." said Caleb with a smile.

"Lyssa beat Reid playing pool." snickered Pogue sitting down next to Kate.

"Wow… finally. That's funny." said Caleb.

Twenty minutes later, Reid and Tyler joined them at the table.

"I heard you got beat by a girl, Reid." laughed Caleb.

"Yeah… she was lucky."

"That was no luck honey bunny… Pure skill." Alyssa smiled.

"Whatever you say Rox… I still get a re-match." he said looking at his phone with a text message. "Hey guys… Party. Dells. Let's go."

"Okay, let's go." said Caleb.

"I'll meet you guys there, I'm going to pick up my roommate." announced Kate.

"I'll go with you Kate." said Alyssa getting up from her chair.

"Okay… see you boys!" yelled Kate.

Alyssa gave Tyler one more smile before she walked out. Reid saw and glared at Tyler.

Then all the boys walked out to Tyler's hummer.

"What the fuck was that Baby Boy?" asked Reid pulling Tyler to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way Rox smiled at you like that… You like her don't you?"

"Reid… she's my best friend."

"Answer my question."

"Would you give it up? Of course I like her… Like I said she is my best friend."

"Hmm… I'm on to you." Reid said pointing his finger in his face.

Tyler rolled his eyes then got in the hummer, waiting for the guys to do the same and drove off to the Dells.

Kate and Alyssa got to the dorms and walked in the room.

"Are you ready?" asked Kate.

"Yeah… give me one more second." said a voice from the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the person came out of the bathroom wearing a skirt, long sleeved shirt, and dark blue Keds with her blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Alyssa… this is my new roommate: Sarah Wenham. Sarah this is my very good friend: Alyssa Danvers."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too… are you ready to party?" Alyssa said with a smirk.

"Of course." Sarah smiled.

"Then let's go bitches!" yelled Kate.

They walked out to the parking lot and Sarah said "We can go in my car."

"Awesome." said Kate.

Then they left to the Dells. The party was in full swing, with music, people dancing, and drinking.

"Okay so give me the scoop… who's here?" said Sarah looking around.

"Okay… first thing you have to know is…" Kate pointing to a brunette guy up the hill. "Aaron Abbott is a prick and treats girls like dirt."

"And attached to his hip with her frizzy 'do is his bitch Kira." snickered Alyssa.

"Okay." said Sarah looking at a guy looking in her direction. "Who's that?"

Kate and Alyssa looked over and Kate said "Hmm… new guy."

"He's looking over here." said Alyssa.

"I don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." said Kate smiling.

"He's cute." said Sarah with a little laugh.

Alyssa just rolled her eyes and looked around to see who else she could find.

Kate looked up and said "They're here."

Sarah and Alyssa both looked over in Kate's direction and Sarah said "Who are they?"

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Um… hello? What am I? Chopped liver?" said Alyssa.

"Sorry… Alyssa." smiled Kate.

The boys walked up to the girls, and Caleb said "Hey Kate."

"Caleb." Kate said running into Pogue's arms. "What took so long?"

"We had a thing with the family." he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Kate… you just seen him not even an hour ago." snickered Alyssa.

Kate glared at her and Pogue looked at the blonde standing next to Alyssa and said "Who's this?"

"Oh… Everyone, this is my new roommate: Sarah… Sarah this is…" pointing to each one of them. "My boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, you know Alyssa, Reid--"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." cutting off Kate and shaking Sarah's hand. "Good evening."

"Good Evening." Sarah said in a mocked tone.

"You know, Sarah is my grandmother's name… you kind of remind me of--"

"Caleb Danvers." cutting off Reid, shaking her hand. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good." Sarah said with a big smile.

Then all of a sudden Alyssa noticed Miss Frizzy Hair step in between Sarah and Caleb and said "Hey Caleb."

"Kira." he said annoyed.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Um…" he said, still keeping his eyes on Sarah.

Kira turned around to face Sarah and said "I'm Kira."

"Sarah." she said shaking her hand.

"Oh right, from the Boston Public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" she said very snotty.

Caleb rolled his eyes and said "Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?"

Alyssa had the urge to bitch slap her, when she was about to Aaron got into Caleb's face and said "Why don't you give it a rest?"

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." said Caleb

"I'm sure you don't." he looked over at Alyssa. "How bout you ditch these fools and be with a real man?"

She wrapped her arms around Tyler and said "I am with a real man."

Tyler was confused as to why she grabbed onto him, but he just ran with it and put his arms around her. He liked the feeling of holding her.

Aaron laughed and said "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope… Tyler is more of a man than you will ever be in your lifetime… So, how bout you and your skank go run along and play in traffic." she smirked.

Aaron was pissed off by Alyssa's statement. One of Aaron's friends said "You Posers make me want to puke."

"Is that right, Billy." said Reid trying to lunge at him.

"Just let it go." said Caleb holding him back.

"I think you owe Kira an apology and Alyssa owes me one as well." said Aaron still getting into Caleb's face.

Tyler started to lunge towards Aaron, but Alyssa held him back.

"You stay the hell away from my sister and actually Kira owes Sarah the apology." said Caleb with a smirk.

Aaron looked back at Sarah who was smiling and he shoved Caleb, when a body stepped in between them.

"Fella's…" holding Aaron back, and looking directly at Kira. "You were being kinda bitchy."

Reid flashed his eyes fire around them and made Aaron's friend uncontrollably throw up all over Aaron and Kira's shoes.

Him, Tyler, and Alyssa were laughing while Caleb glared at him.

Tyler looked at Alyssa who was still holding him. She looked into his eyes then realized what she was doing.

"Oh… sorry." she said letting go of him.

"No… Al, it's okay." he said pulling her back to him bringing her face inches away from his.

As they were staring into each others eyes the guy on the speaker yelled "Hey, Dylan just called there's three cop cars on the way on Old Dell Road!"

Everyone from the party scattered like roaches.

Tyler grabbed Alyssa's hand and ran to his hummer. They got there before everybody else.

"So." she smiled at him.

"Do you--" Tyler started, but was interrupted by Pogue smacking him on his back getting in the car.

Alyssa laughed and got in next to Pogue as Tyler got into the driver's seat.

Caleb told Sarah and the guy that jumped in between him and Aaron, named: Chase 'bye' and got into the car next to Alyssa as Reid got in the passenger seat.

Pogue reached over Alyssa to smack Caleb on his arm and said "Sarah wants you man."

Caleb smiled and Reid said "That's bullshit."

"Don't be jealous Reid." snickered Pogue.

Alyssa looked over at Sarah yelling out of her window. "My car won't start."

Tyler rolled down his window and said "Hop in with us."

"I can't just leave it here." yelled Sarah.

Reid looked over at her and said "I can fix it for you."

"Reid… Don't." ordered Caleb.

"It's not over yet boys." said Reid getting out of the car.

"Pretend to touch the car or something." Alyssa laughed.

As Reid walked over to Sarah's car, Pogue said "Let it go… it's his life."

After Reid "fixed" Sarah's car, she drove off yelling "Thank you!"

As the cops were coming, Reid said "Gotta bolt… move over." trying to get in the drivers seat.

"It's my car!" Tyler whined.

"Move over Baby Boy now!" demanded Caleb.

Tyler scooted over to the passenger seat, while Reid got in and drove off into the deep woods.


	3. Two

**--Chapter Two--**

The cops were hot on their trail, when Caleb looked behind him and said " We have to pull over."

"Oh you wanna stop? That will impress Harvard." said Reid bobbing and weaving thru the trees.

Alyssa was just laughing having a good time.

Caleb groaned and said "What the hell… Cut across Marble Head, we might as well have fun while were at it."

"Whoo!!" yelled Alyssa.

As they approached the cliff, Reid said "You all ready?"

"Come on Caleb… it's going to take all of us." said Pogue.

Caleb nodded as Reid drove faster. One by one all of their eyes turned black as night.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!!" Reid yelled as they flew off the cliff into the darkness.

The cops stopped their car by the cliff and got out with their flashlights looking over the edge.

All of a sudden the hummer dropped right behind the cop car. They saw them laughing and Alyssa blew a kiss at them as Reid drove off, leaving the cops in shock.

Reid drove back to Nicky's and dropped of Caleb to get his car. Alyssa said her 'goodbyes' to her brothers, then him and Pogue went back to the Danvers Mansion. Reid drove off to the dorms.

Reid parked the hummer into Tyler's usual spot and the three got out walking to the doors of the dorms.

"I'll see you two later." said Reid.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyler.

"I'll be a little bit busy… if you know what I mean." he smirked.

"Lovely." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"See you later… Rox…Ty." Reid said as he was running into the dorms.

Tyler rolled his eyes and said "Great. I guess I'll have to sleep in the lounge."

"Nonsense Ty, you can sleep with me… I mean, you can sleep next to me… I mean." she looked away with her face all red.

Tyler smirked and said "I know what you meant Aly." he put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go."

Her and Tyler walked into the dorms to her room on the second floor. She unlocked the door and they walked in. Tyler shut and locked the door behind him and sat down on her recliner.

"So when do you get a roommate?" he asked.

"I think, next week. I'm hoping it's my friend Angela. She's supposed to be going to this school soon." she said sitting on her bed.

"That's cool."

"You remember her. She was my best friend since the first grade. But her parents moved her to California like six years ago."

Tyler was thinking about it, then he said " You mean… Angela Davis? The one who had the huge crush on Reid?"

She nodded and said "Yep."

"Oh… she's cool."

"I'll call her tomorrow and see what's going on." she said as she grabbed her pajamas walking into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, she walked out wearing pink boy shorts with the matching cami and her hair in a pony tail.

Tyler was gawking at her and said "You sleep in that?"

"Yes, Ty." she said smiling.

She moved the covers and got into her bed and laid down.

"You can either get in here with me or you could stand right there, the choice is yours Sir." she said rolling over facing the wall.

He swallowed hard thinking about what he should do, then he removed everything but his boxers and bitch beater. He stood there looking at her.

She thought to herself _"Whoa, Tyler is going to be sleeping next to me, we haven't done this since we were kids."_

At that moment, Tyler listened to her thoughts and smiled. He giggled and got into bed next to her.

He was on his side facing her back and said "What are you doing way over there?"

"What are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"What are you doing way over there?" he asked again.

"Um… trying to go to sleep, Tyler."

He pulled her body closer to his chest and said "There… that's better."

Alyssa just giggled like a little kid and said "Are you comfy now?"

He wrapped his arms securely around her and said "Much."

She smiled and held him tighter, she just felt like melting in his arms.

"Can I ask you something, Aly?"

"Yeah… what's up?"

He took a big breath and said "Okay… I like you and you like me."

She cut him off, by turning her body to face him which made her six inches away from his face and said "You like me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, Aly? I've liked you for a long time." he moved the hair out of her face. "How bout me and you go out on a date tomorrow night?"

"You're asking me out on a date?"

He laughed and said "Yeah, I was trying to ask you earlier but we had to get out of there… So, I am asking you right now."

"Hmm… let me think about it." she said tapping her fingers on her chin, a classic Reid-move.

Tyler started to tickle her, she was laughing and yelling "Ty! That tickles!"

During the tickling Tyler ended up on top, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and tickling with the other. When he stopped to look at her, she gave him her sexy smirk.

As Tyler was about to lean in a kiss her, Tyler was inches away from her lips, Alyssa's phone rang and by the ring tone she knew who it was.

"No! This isn't happening!" yelled Alyssa grabbing her phone off her head board.

Tyler scooted off of her and back into his spot on his side of her bed.

"What Cal?" she answered her phone and rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Grouch. I just called to see if you made it in your dorm room okay." he said concerned.

"Um yeah… I am just fine and I am not a grouch."

Tyler was making faces at her, making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Caleb.

"Um… nothing." she smacked Tyler on his chest. "I'm pretty tired Cal, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Before Caleb could say another word, she hung up on him and threw her phone behind her on the head board.

"Geez… I should throw my shoe at him for bugging me." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Goodnight… Aly." he laughed.

She rolled over back to her spot facing the wall and said "Um… goodnight, Ty."

A few minutes later, Tyler pulled Alyssa's towards his chest wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her on her shoulder and snuggled his face into her neck. She felt his hot breath making her get goosebumps and held onto him tighter. Alyssa felt safe in his arms and they both fell asleep with ease.


	4. Three

**--Chapter Three--**

The next morning, both Tyler and Alyssa woke up to their phone's going off.

Alyssa looked to see what time it was and groaned "What the fuck! It's a Saturday morning… don't people know this is my sleepy time?!"

Tyler mumbled "Evidently not."

Alyssa was looking at her phone at the text message, as Tyler was looking at his. The text had said _"Breakfast. IHOP. 1hr." _

Tyler dropped his phone onto his jeans on the floor, while Alyssa slammed hers back on the head board.

"It was Caleb." mumbled Tyler. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the am." she said yawning and laying back down.

Tyler groaned and said "It's too early for breakfast."

"That's what I am screaming." she laughed.

Tyler pulled Alyssa into his arms and they both laid there falling back to sleep.

Alyssa woke up to her phone ringing non stop, she looked at the time, shot up out of her bed, and yelled "Shit! Tyler! Wake up! We're late!"

He woke up and said "We're what?"

"Ty… it's eight-ten. We have to go to IHOP." she was pulling him off her bed, pushing him out her door. "Go get dressed. If you talk to them, tell them we were having problems with my car and I'll meet you at my car in five… Now go!"

Alyssa scrambled to get some clothes to wear. She picked out a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and her white Vans shoes. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and to fix her hair in a better pony tail. Grabbed everything she needed, put it in her purse, and walked out to the parking lot.

She saw Tyler leaning on her car wearing a blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, and his white DC's shoes. Alyssa thinking to herself _"Wow… he looks adorable." _

"You clean up good, Mr. Simms." she said getting into her car.

"Ah, so do you." he said getting in the passenger seat.

As she drove off to IHOP, she sent Caleb a text.

Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Reid were sitting there in the booth waiting for Alyssa and Tyler's arrival.

All of a sudden, Caleb got a text and it said _"Sorry. My car was messing up. Be there in a jiff."_

Caleb rolled his eyes and said "So the reason why Lys is late getting here is, there is something wrong with her car."

"I'm sure they are trying to get here as fast as they can." said Sarah

"Yeah right." Reid smirked.

Then ten minutes later, Alyssa and Tyler got to the restaurant, walked in, and sat down next to each other.

"Sorry guys, my stupid car." she said as she hid her face into the menu from smiling.

"Oh really? What was wrong with it Lys?" said Caleb.

Alyssa looked around and had all eyes on her, she said "Um…"

Tyler cut her off and said "We had to fix the tire."

"Yeah… right, it was the tire." she said covering her face back up with the menu.

"So, Ty… since I had the room last night, where did you end up sleeping?" asked Reid.

Alyssa and Tyler both shot a glare to Reid and Tyler said "I slept in the lounge, on the couch."

Reid sent a thought to Tyler and said _"Baby Boy, you are lying."_

Tyler send a thought back and said _"Shut the fuck up, Reid."_

"Hmm… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed… I mean couch." said Reid as Tyler was glaring at him.

Then a waitress came by to take their orders and said "Are you all ready now?"

"Yes we are." said Caleb.

As all of them were giving their orders, Alyssa noticed the waitress flirting with Tyler and she didn't like it one bit. Both Tyler and Reid noticed Alyssa's hostility towards her.

Tyler put his hand on Alyssa's thigh, sent a thought to her, and said _"Relax, Aly."_

She just smiled at Tyler and calmed down a little bit.

"So… what are you doing tonight, Lys?" asked Caleb.

"Well… me and Tyler are going to hang out."

"Like a date?" questioned Reid.

"Um…" she started.

"Yes… a date." Tyler said cutting her off and looked Caleb in his eyes.

"I fuckin knew it Baby Boy." said Reid with a smirk. "You have a thing for Rox."

Tyler rolled his eyes and Kate said "Finally! I was wondering when you two were going to go out on a date."

"We need to talk about this Baby Boy." ordered Caleb shaking his finger at him.

"What is there to talk about Caleb? I like your sister. She likes me… we're going out on a date. Not a big deal." said Tyler.

"Yes it is Tyler… and you know exactly why." said Caleb getting upset.

Alyssa had enough and said "You know what? Fuck this. Let's go Ty."

"Lys… wait." Caleb said as she was getting up and walking away.

She turned around and said "Cal… don't. It's sickening how much you are acting like Evelyn… Bye guys."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and followed Alyssa out to her car and they took off.

"So what was that about? I mean I am sure your sister is a big girl and Tyler seems like a good guy… What's the problem with them two going out on a date?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah… it's not like they are running out to get married or something." Kate laughed.

"Well… Alyssa would do that to spite me." said Caleb.

"Who is Evelyn?" asked Sarah.

"My mother." Caleb said running his hand thru his hair.

"Why did she call her by her first name?"

"Because Alyssa and my mother do not get along… at all."

"Yeah… Caleb is her pride and joy. Alyssa on the other hand got the short end of the stick." said Pogue.

"How sad." said Sarah.

"Rox moved into the dorms when she was in the seventh grade, she had to get out of there from them two fighting all the time." said Reid.

"They didn't fight all the time." said Caleb trying to defend his mother.

"Cal… are you kidding me? They fought all the time and you know your mom was the one who started all the fights. It wasn't Alyssa's fault for being born." said Reid.

"I don't know why mother acts the way she does toward her. It is sad."

"Have you talked to your mom why she acts like that?" asked Sarah.

"It's no use… she won't listen… according to her, she has no daughter." said Caleb with a sad face.

"Oh my gosh… that is horrible." said Sarah.

"So where we going?" asked Tyler, looking at the scenery.

"Crazy. Would you like to join me?" she smiled.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Al." he said with a serious face.

She looked at him, blushed a little, but tried to keep her eyes on the road.

"Um… we'll go to the cliffs." she suggested.

"Okay… that would be cool." he said with a grin.

Alyssa drove to the Marble Head Cliffs, the very one they flew off of the night before. She parked as close to the cliff as she could. They got out and sat down on the edge with their feet dangling.

"Wow… this is awesome." she said listening to the waves crash into the rocks below.

"Yeah it is." he smiled.

"I don't think I've ever been here during the day."

A few minutes later, Tyler got up. Alyssa was about to say something but Tyler held up a finger to her, got in her car, turned on her IPOD, pressed shuffle, and went back to Alyssa.

"Would you like to dance?" he helped her to her feet.

"Yes." she smiled.

He put his arms around her waiting for the song to come on. The song started and she giggled. It was: "Iris" - By Goo Goo Dolls.

"This is our song… from now on." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and enjoyed the feeling if him holding her in his arms. Then next song that played was: "So Far Away" - By Staind. A few minutes into the song, she looked up at Tyler and planted her lips onto him.

They kissed for a few minutes then her phone rang yet again. She recognized the ringtone and said "It's Pogue."

She answered her phone and said "Hello?

"Where are you?" asked Pogue.

"Um… at the cliffs, hanging out."

"Is Tyler with you?"

"Yeah, he is… why?"

"Stay there… we're coming over there."

"What's wrong Pogue?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Both of you stay put."

She hung up the phone, Tyler noticed the worried look on her face and said "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know… Pogue didn't say. He told us to stay here."


	5. Four

**--Chapter Four--**

Tyler and Alyssa waited by her car for twenty minutes before Pogue got there in Caleb's Mustang, with the girls minus Caleb and Reid.

Pogue got out of the car and said "Follow me."

"Where's my brother and Reid?" she asked worried.

"The hospital."

"What?!" she screamed.

"Stop freaking out… He just had an anxiety attack."

"Well shit… Pogue, making me think its something life threatening. You couldn't have just told me on the phone?"

"No… Now come on." he demanded.

Pogue got back in the car and yelled "You are coming with me Tyler… Girls go with Lyssa."

"Are you kidding me Pogue? Since when did you become Caleb?" Alyssa said getting mad.

As the girls were getting out of the mustang, Tyler gave Alyssa a long kiss then said "Just relax, Aly."

"Okay… Ty." she nodded and got in her car waiting for the girls to get in.

"Shotgun!" yelled Kate getting in the front.

"Yeah yeah." said Sarah getting in the back seat.

Tyler got in the mustang and Pogue drove off with Alyssa behind him.

"What the hell is going on? Why couldn't Ty come with me?" Alyssa asked turning off her music.

"I guess they are worried about you dating Tyler." said Kate.

"Why?" Alyssa said looking confused.

"They didn't exactly say… they just think it's a bad idea." said Sarah.

"I don't give a flying fuck what any of them think… If I want to date Tyler, I will."

"He kissed you." said Kate smiling.

"Yep… it was magical." snickered Alyssa.

"Man, if Caleb saw… he would hit the roof." said Kate.

"He'd have to get thru me to get to Ty… I don't care how big my brother is… I am not scared of him one bit." she said laughing.

Pogue smacked Tyler on the back of the head and said "What the hell was that?"

"Ow… what Pogue?" Tyler said rubbing his head.

"You kissed Lyssa."

"Yeah… so?"

"If Cal would have saw that, he would of threw you off that cliff."

"Let him try it. I don't see the big deal about me and Aly going on a date."

"You know very well why."

"Enlighten me Pogue."

"Because Cal's afraid you will hurt Lyssa."

"Pogue that's crazy… I'd never hurt her. I'm not Reid."

"I know you wouldn't hurt her… if she was my sister and I could chose any of you three to be with her, I'd chose you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well… Caleb is worried that Lyssa will end up like his mother. How their father became addicted to the power and wasting away the way he is."

"Again Pogue… I am not Reid. Hardly ever do I Use."

"I'm just saying Baby Boy… giving you a heads up."

"Well thanks, but I think I can handle Caleb."

"I know you like her but, just think about it Ty."

Tyler nodded and looked out the window thinking about what to do.

Twenty five minutes later, they got to the hospital and parked their cars next to Tyler's hummer and walked in just as Caleb was getting released.

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah giving Caleb a hug.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." he said looking for Alyssa and Tyler, who was standing very close to each other for his liking.

"Let's go to my place and chill." suggested Reid.

"Okay." said Pogue.

"Tyler, you are coming with me." ordered Caleb.

"Actually big brother… he's a big boy and he can choose for himself who he wants to go with." said Alyssa getting an attitude.

Tyler saw all eyes on him and said "Um… I'll go in my own car and we'll have to go out another time… I'm sorry Aly."

Tyler didn't even look at her. Alyssa's jaw dropped then she got in her car and drove off by herself, pissed off.

Reid jumped in Tyler's hummer with him, while the girls and Pogue got in the Mustang with Caleb.

Tyler and Caleb got to The Garwin Manor in twenty minutes, but didn't see Alyssa's car anywhere. They went inside and waited for her to get there.

Alyssa drove herself to the Danvers old colony house. She parked the car and knocked on the door. A person opened the door and said "What do you want?"

"Gorman, it's me… Alyssa."

"Well, come in dear… I haven't seen you in a while." the old man said giving her a hug. "I'm sure your father would want to see you."

"Okay… I'll go right up." she said.

Gorman was her father's caretaker as he went ill. Evelyn moved him over there when he started getting worse. She had told everyone that he passed away five years ago. But he's been staying there wasting away from the effects of Using. He's forty five years old looking like he's one hundred.

She walked up to the stairs to the third floor and walked up to her father, knelt down to his level, and held his hand.

He opened his eyes and when he saw Alyssa he smiled.

"Hey Daddy… are you feeling okay today?"

He nodded and gave her a smile.

"I just came over to say hi and to visit and I came to talk to you about my upcoming birthday. I am terrified about ascending, Daddy. What if something goes wrong or I end up addicted."

He shook his head and said whispered "Nooo." he gave her that 'You are going to be just fine' look.

"Okay… I hope so." she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go. I love you, Daddy."

He nodded and smiled at her.

She walked downstairs and said "See you later, Gorman."

He gave her a hug and said "Bye, Dear."

Then Alyssa got in her car and drove off to her next destination.

She ended up at Nicky's. She went straight to the bar and got her some shots. She didn't care, she wanted to drink all her worries away.

A few hours later everybody was getting worried all of them was calling her phone or texting her every few minutes.

Then Pogue's phone started ringing, he saw Alyssa's picture blinking on the screen, answered it, and said "Lyssa… hey."

The person on her phone said "Um… this isn't Alyssa."

"What? Where is she? Who is this?"

"I'm her friend, Angela. Um… she's over here at Nicky's very smashed."

"Okay… wait, Angela? What's your last name?"

"Davis. I've been Her best friend since first grade."

"Oh right… I remember you. Well can you keep Lyssa safe and we'll be right there."

Pogue hung up his phone and Caleb said "What's going on?"

"Lyssa is at Nicky's." Pogue said shaking his head.

"What is she doing there?" asked Reid.

"She's drunk… Her friend Angela is there with her."

"Let's go." said Caleb walking out of the door.

They took the Mustang and the Hummer and drove to Nicky's.


	6. Five

**--Chapter Five--**

Caleb slammed on the breaks when he got to Nicky's and got out as Tyler pulled up next to him. As Caleb walked inside, everyone else got out of the cars following him.

Caleb took a quick scan of the place looking for Alyssa. When he found her, he walked up to her and the brunette girl next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lys?"

"You don't say a word to me golden boy… You have no power over me." she laughed. "Have you all said hi to my best friend Angela." Alyssa was slurring her speech.

"I'm glad I found her when I did, that guy Aaron was trying to get her in his car to take her somewhere." said Angela.

"He did what?!" yelled Tyler.

"Don't act like you give a shit about me now, Baby Boy. If you did, you wouldn't be listening to Caleb and we'd be together… but no. Caleb says 'jump' and all of you." pointing to all of the guys. "Jerks says 'How high?' Fuckin ridiculous." she said as she fell out of the chair passing out.

Reid was laughing his ass off at Alyssa being drunk while Caleb and Tyler was glaring at him.

Caleb and Pogue helped Alyssa out to the hummer and put her in the back seat while everyone followed them outside.

"Angela is it? Would you like to come with us?" asked Reid.

"Sure, because I'd like to see how she is doing."

Angela got in the hummer next to the drunken-passed out Alyssa, then Tyler drove off as Caleb drove off behind him in the Mustang, and Pogue drove Alyssa's Beamer back to The Garwin Manor.

"So… Angela, where do I know you from?" asked Reid.

"I was Alyssa's best friend since first grade and my parents made me leave to California like six years ago."

"Davis?"

"Correct."

"I do remember you… what's up girl?"

"Nothing much. I'm going to Spencer and I moved into the dorms… I am Alyssa's roommate, so that will be awesome."

Reid looked over at Tyler and said "Are you okay, Baby Boy?"

"Yeah… I am fine." he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, you are the 'Baby Boy' that Alyssa was rambling on and on about." said Angela.

"What'd she say about me?" questioned Tyler.

"Basically… she said the same thing about all you guys… when it comes to the almighty Caleb… none of you have any balls."

"Wow… that's harsh." said Reid.

"She was drunk, she doesn't know what she was talking about." said Angela looking out the window.

"Yeah, but alcohol tends to bring out the truth." said Reid.

"I wouldn't worry about it guys." she said.

They reached Reid's place. Caleb and Pogue helped her out of the hummer and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms and let her sleep it off.

Angela was in the den with everyone as the questions started.

"Why did Alyssa go to Nicky's by herself?" asked Caleb.

"I am not sure. She didn't say… but she was really upset about a lot of things."

"Like what?" asked Kate.

"Well… a laundry list of things. She was upset about her birthday coming up, her dad being dead, her mother hating her, Tyler being a chicken shit, and Caleb being an asshole."

"She said all of that?" asked Sarah.

"Her words exactly." said Angela. "And she wished she was never born."

"Oh no." said Kate and Sarah.

"How much did she drink?" asked Pogue.

"I think by the time I got there she was on her eighth or ninth shot."

"Damn… Rox can drink." said Reid.

"Shut up, Reid." said Caleb.

"What it's your part of your fault she was drinking in the first place."

"Whatever, Reid." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

A few hours later, Alyssa woke up in a bed. Though she don't remember how she got there. She went to throw up in the toilet and she felt fine. She walked downstairs to the den, saw everybody and said "Who ever has my fuckin keys, give them to me."

"No… you are not going anywhere Lys." ordered Caleb.

"You gonna stop me? Bitch please." she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ang… you can drive my car."

"Maybe you should stay and talk about this." said Tyler walking up to her.

"Talk about what Tyler?"

He grabbed her arm but she ripped it away and said "You better watch out before Caleb sees you touching me… heaven forbid anyone touch his precious baby sister." she growled.

"Would you stop being like that Lys." said Caleb.

"No I won't… I don't understand why you are going ape shit over Tyler taking me out on a date… oh wait-a-minute, I forgot… he's not taking me because of you." she said walking away.

"Aly… wait." said Tyler.

"Not for you… I'm done." she said as her and Angela walked out to her car.

When they walked to her car, Alyssa Used to materialized her car keys in her hand, gave them to Angela, they got in and drove off to the dorms.

"That was interesting." said Reid.

"I should go talk to her." said Tyler.

"No… let her cool off then she'll be fine." suggested Pogue.

"Okay… Caleb, why can't Alyssa and Tyler date?" asked Kate.

"I just don't want Ty to hurt her." Caleb said trying not to give the real reason away, giving away their secret.

"You should fuckin know me well enough to know that I would never hurt her… I am not Reid." yelled Tyler.

"Hey… what's that supposed to mean Baby Boy?"

Tyler sent a thought to Reid _"Because you Use too much and Cal is worried that Aly will end up like his mother and I will end up like his father… hence Aly getting hurt."_

Reid knew what Tyler was saying he just nodded his head.

"What if she gets hurt in the long run, Tyler." asked Caleb.

"It's not going to happen Caleb… I have a little more self control than that."

Caleb rubbed his face and said "Ty… I just don't want Lys to end up like my mother, but if you say that you wont hurt her, then I guess it's okay."

"Thanks buddy."

"There it's settled… Finally." said Kate.


	7. Six

**--Chapter Six--**

Alyssa was helping Angela unpack her things in their dorm room, Angela had her IPOD in the stereo dock playing music. Alyssa was okay for a while, then when she heard the song her and Tyler first kissed to, she busted up crying and she collapsed on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Angela said sitting on her bed next to her.

"No." she cried. "I want Tyler."

"Do you want me to call him?" offered Angela.

"No… I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Honey… you don't mean that. I know you still like him deep down. Don't say that."

"Ang… I don't like him."

"Yes, you do."

"No… It's more than that. I love him. I have loved him since we were little and he hurt me because of my stupid brother."

"It's not like he meant to, Caleb just doesn't want you getting hurt."

"He's such an asshole."

"As long as I've known you guys and all that time I was M.I.A. I don't think anything has changed as far as them trying to protect you and not wanting you to get hurt… Um, does that make sense?"

Alyssa laughed and said "I guess you explaining it will be as good as it's going to get… but I got it."

"Now… would you like me to call Tyler?" holding her cell phone.

"No… I am done with him but, gimmie my phone." she said taking it out of Angela's hands.

Alyssa changed the greeting on her voicemail then laughed.

"You are so stubborn Alyssa… but I still love you." said Angela shaking her head.

"Well… thank you. I'm glad someone loves me." she got up and started going thru her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked confused.

"Well… I have a feeling that one of them are coming to look for me, so I don't want to be here."

"Oh okay… I'm not going to ask where you are going because I know they will grill me for information."

"You are the best Ang."

Alyssa packed a duffel bag with clothes, toiletries, and her school uniforms. She also loaded up her backpack with her school books, laptop, and a few random things she needed.

"I'll see you at school Ang."

"Okay… Bye. I'll call you and give you the scoop. You'll know it's me calling when you see a California area code."

"Okay, bye!" as Alyssa walked out of the door.

Alyssa managed to slip out of the dorms unnoticed, got in her car, and drove off. She went to the colony house and parked her car where nobody would see it. She had called Gorman ahead of time to tell him that she's staying the night and to please not to tell Caleb about it. Gorman understood and let her stay.

It was around eight thirty, Tyler and Reid went to Alyssa's room and knocked on the door.

Angela opened it and said "Yes?"

Tyler and Reid walked in, looked around, and Reid said "Where is Rox?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know… you let her take off?" questioned Tyler.

"What do you expect me to strap her to a chair… you know Alyssa does her own thing regardless what anyone says to her." she said as she sat on the recliner.

"Aw man… do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"Nope… all she said to me was that she would see me Monday at school."

"What else did she say? asked Reid.

"Well… she told me that she loves you Tyler and that you hurt her listening to Caleb."

His eyes got all big and he said "She loves me?"

"Yeah ever since you all were little… but she also said that she is done with you as well."

"But she loves me."

"That's what she said… she was upset when she said she was done with you. Give her some time, she'll come around."

"She loves me." Tyler said with a grin.

"You say that one more time Baby Boy… I'm gonna pop you." threatened Reid.

"Yeah whatever." Tyler said sitting down on Alyssa's bed.

"Call her and see where she went." suggested Reid.

"Yeah... good luck with that." snickered Angela.

Tyler called Alyssa's phone but it went straight to voicemail, he put it on speakerphone.

"_Hello, this is Alyssa. If this is Ang, Kate, or Sarah… I love you girls. If this is any of the Son's of Ipswich, you guys can piss off. Except you Pogue I love you dude… everyone else especially Cal and Ty… fuck off. And I love you too Reid. Beep"_

"Well… looks like she loves me Baby Boy." snickered Reid.

"Shut up Reid."

"Well… obviously, she doesn't want to be found. I am sure she is okay. Let's go to Nicky's and take our minds off all the drama for today."

"Alright… fine." said Tyler rolling his eyes.

"You wanna go… Angela?" asked Reid.

"Yeah sure… let me get dressed." she grabbed clothes out of her suitcase then went in the bathroom.

While she was getting dressed she texted Alyssa _"Hey… I guess we're going to Nicky's. They heard your voicemail. It was funny."_

Alyssa texted back to Angela _"Okay have fun… but not too much fun. LOL"_

A few minutes later, Angela came out of the bathroom wearing jeans, a tank top, and she threw on her black Chucks.

"Ready, guys?"

"Yep." said Reid checking her out.

Then Reid, Tyler, and Angela left in Tyler's hummer to Nicky's.

When they got there, they walked over to their table where Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and even Chase was sitting down.

The three of them sat down, and Reid said "Hey Chase this is our good friend Angela… Ang, this is Chase."

He shook her hand and said "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." she said with a smile.

"Where is Lys?" asked Caleb.

"I don't know." Reid said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he looked over at Angela. "Do you know?"

"No, I don't sorry… she didn't tell me."

"Listen to her voice mail… it's pretty brutal." said Reid with a laugh.

Caleb dialed her number then put it on speaker, it went straight to voicemail. All of them heard it.

"Well… she loves me." said Pogue smiled.

"Ha! She loves me too." Reid laughed.

"Shut up Reid… shit." said Tyler getting mad.

"Look Caleb… she's fine, I am sure of it. She just needed time to cool off." said Angela.

"What did she say?" asked Caleb.

"All she told me was that she would see me on Monday."

"Fine." Caleb said rubbing his face.

They all stayed there for a few more hours then went back to the dorms.


	8. Seven

**--Chapter Seven--**

It was around noon thirty the next day. Alyssa was up in one of the guest rooms doing some of her homework when Gorman knocked on the door and went in.

"Alyssa, I know you want to be hidden right now, but Caleb is on his way to drop off your father's medicine."

"Okay… thanks Gorman. He won't know I am here. My car is hiding and I'll my stuff is in here."

Gorman nodded, shut the door, then went to attend to her father.

Twenty minutes later, Caleb showed up to the colony house. He parked the car in front then walked in.

He walked up to the third floor, saw Gorman, and said "Hey Gorman… how are you today?"

"I'm doing okay." Gorman said looking out the window.

Caleb put the medicine on the table and sat down next to his father.

"Hey Dad… can I talk to you?" he said holding his hand.

William opened his eyes, nodded, and smiled.

"I don't what to do about Alyssa…" Alyssa was listening by her door. "She hates me. I am just trying to protect her. I don't want her to date Tyler because I am afraid she'll end up like mother. But Ty is right, he's not like you… no offence Dad."

William tried to let out a little chuckle and he nodded.

"And he's not like Reid either. Well, Me and Tyler talked and I told him it was okay to go out on a date with Lys. But none of us know where she is. She just took off."

Alyssa walked over to behind her father's chair and said "I don't hate you Cal…" Caleb got startled. "I was just pissed off at you because you won't let me live my life. I know that you care and you love me and you don't want me to get hurt, but how am I supposed to experience anything if you won't let me. Yes I will get hurt and yes I will make mistakes, but I can't when you are shielding me from the world… and it's just not the Tyler thing… it's everything else too."

Caleb nodded, gave her a hug, and said "I'm sorry sis."

"It's okay, Cal."

William and Gorman were in there smiling, happy that the siblings made up.

After they broke from the hug, Caleb said "Do you want to go to lunch? Everyone is meeting me at Denny's… even Angela will be there."

"Um…" she was thinking.

" Tyler is going to be there." he said with a smile.

"Okay… let me get my stuff." she said going into the spare bedroom.

Caleb and Alyssa told Gorman and their father goodbye, then they took off to Denny's in his car.

On the way, Alyssa broke the awkward silence and said "Cal, I didn't mean any of that stuff I said while I was extremely intoxicated… not my best moment, but I do love you."

He grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze, and said "I know you didn't and I love you too sis."

"I mean you are all I have left besides Daddy and Gorman."

"I know, Lys… I'll try and lighten up a little."

"Thanks Cal." she smiled.

A few minutes later, Caleb pulled into the Denny's parking lot. They got out and Alyssa followed behind Caleb to the table.

Reid noticed her first and said "Rox!" Tyler's head snapped up. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be found?"

Caleb sat down next to Sarah as Alyssa sat across from Tyler.

"I found her and I wasn't even trying." said Caleb.

"Where did you find her at?" asked Sarah.

"I was over at the old colony house with the family caretaker, Gorman. He needed help with some things so I went over and ended up falling asleep over there. Caleb came by to drop off his medicine and saw me there." Alyssa stretched the truth a little.

"Oh… okay." said Sarah.

"I am starved… let's eat." Alyssa said looking at the menu and changing the subject.

Tyler sent Alyssa a thought and said _"I'm sorry Aly, do you forgive me?"_

She looked up at him and sent him one back _"Do you forgive me for all the awful things I said?"_

_"Yes… but can we talk about all of it later?"_

Alyssa nodded, gave Tyler a smile, looked over at Angela, and said "Hey Ang…"

"Hey… are you okay now?"

"Yes… much better." she giggled.

Fifteen minutes later, they all got the food that they ordered and Reid said "Let's all go to Nicky's tonight."

"I'll have to meet you guys there, I have to get my bike fixed." Pogue said making Kate roll her eyes.

"Okay… that sounds like fun." said Caleb.

"Is that all you guys ever do around here?" asked Angela taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well… yeah that and the occasional parties at the Dells or parties at my place." Reid said with a smirk. "Which by the way… I think there will be a party at my place next weekend."

"Yeah Reid… it's called mine and Alyssa's birthday party." said Caleb.

"See… a party next weekend." he smirked at her.

"Okay cool." said Angela.

Alyssa noticed the way Reid was acting towards Angela and she was getting a little worried.

She sent him a thought and said_ "Trying to get into my best friend's pants, Garwin?"_

_"Rox, you disappoint me with that accusation."_

_"Spare me, Reid… Look Ang is my best friend and she is a person, not one of your whores you fuck then leave them with a drop of a hat."_

_"I know she is a person… Rox."_

_"Look… if you hurt Ang, I swear I will hurt you ten times worse and you know I can."_

_"I won't hurt her… I promise. As a matter of fact, I happen to like Miss Davis."_

_"Good."_

_"Oh and thanks for the pep talk chief."_ Reid smirked making Alyssa laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Angela.

"I was just thinking of something, that made me laugh." Alyssa lied shoving pancakes in her mouth.

When they were all done eating, they stood around the cars talking.

"Where's your car, Rox?" asked Reid looking around.

"I left it over at the colony house." she said.

Pogue got onto his bike and said "I'll see you guys tonight."

He gave Kate a kiss and took off.

"So what is everybody doing til Nicky's tonight?"

"I'm supposed to meet Chase here to watch a movie." said Kate looking at the time.

Everyone gave her a weird look and Sarah said "I have to meet my mom for some things in town."

"I'll go with you." said Caleb.

"I need to get my car." said Alyssa.

"I'll take you over there." offered Tyler.

"Okay then… we'll meet at Nicky's in t-minus…" Reid looking at his watch. "Like six or seven hours."

"Okay… bye." said Alyssa getting her stuff out of Caleb's car.

Tyler got into the driver seat as Alyssa got in the front seat, making Reid get in the back with Angela and Tyler drove off to the Colony House. Alyssa called Gorman ahead of time to tell him that she was picking up her car.

When she got her car, she put her stuff in there and said "Ty, let Reid take the hummer… me and you have to talk."

"Okay…" he said getting out of the his car. Reid got in the driver seat, Angela moved to the front seat, and Reid drove off.

Tyler got in her car and Alyssa drove off as well.

She put on her sunglasses and turned on her IPOD to hear some music.

She drove back over to the cliffs, the trip over there was a quiet one. Neither of them said a word.

She parked her car, blocking them so nobody would see them. The same way she did the day before, go out, and sat down by the cliff. It took Tyler a few minutes but he eventually got out and sat down next to her.

After five minutes of silence, they both said at the same time "Look."

Both of them laughed and Tyler said "You go first."

She nodded and said "I am sorry, Tyler… If I hurt you for all the awful things I said, then I am very sorry, I was just upset and drunk…"

"It's okay… I forgive you. Do you still forgive me?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay all of that is in the past… let just leave it there and never speak of it again."

She laughed and said "Okay."

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you love me."

She looked at him and said "Did Ang tell you that?"

Tyler nodded and said "She did."

"I'm going to wring her neck." she shook her head.

"Is it true?"

She pushed his shoulder and said "Tyler…"

As she pushed him, he grabbed her arm, and kissed her. They broke from the kiss and they were looking into each other's eyes and Alyssa kissed him again.

Tyler was kissing her to the ground when he Used to materialize a blanket underneath them. Alyssa laughed when Tyler got on top of her kissing her some more.

After ten minutes of intense making out and a few article of clothing getting throw off later, Tyler stopped and looked at Alyssa.

"Do you want to do this?"

"Hold on a sec…" she Used to put on her IPOD on shuffle. "Okay… now I do."

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Ty… I want to."

"Okay. I love you, Aly." he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Ty."

Then Tyler kissed her again and gently made love to her while the song: "Apologize" was on.

A few hours later, when they were done showing how much they both love each other, laying in each others arms, Alyssa started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"It's just that… It was wonderful, but I never thought I'd lose my virginity to a song, out in the open, on the cliffs."

Tyler laughed and said "Me either, babe."

"Now that song is going to have more meaning to it, every time I hear it. I mean I just put it on shuffle and that song happened to be the one. Ha! It's going to be your ringtone." she laughed.

"Your boyfriend's ringtone?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah… Aly, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm… let me think about that one… Just kidding. Of course I will Ty."

He kissed her on her forehead, then both of them stayed there, holding each other.


	9. Eight

**--Chapter Eight--**

It was around six thirty by the time Tyler and Alyssa decided to leave the cliffs. As they were getting dressed, Alyssa was looking for her shirt.

"Um… Ty, do you happen to remember where you flung my shirt?"

He thought about it, looked over the edge of the cliff, and said "Oops, it's down there." he chuckled. "Here, take my shirt."

"You are lucky Mister, that wasn't one of my favorite shirts." she laughed.

"Here." he held his shirt out to her.

She took it from him, put it on, and said "Thanks boyfriend."

They got into her car and she drove off.

"So where we going now?" he asked looking out the window.

"The dorms, Sir. I need to get dressed and so do you."

"Oh okay." he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Fifteen minutes later, they got to the dorms. Tyler went to his room while Alyssa went to hers.

Alyssa took a twenty minute shower, got out, then decided what she was going to wear.

As she was looking in her closet, she got a text. She went over to her phone, opened it, and read it. The text was from Tyler. _"I'm ready. R U?"_

She texted him back _"Almost, but U can't rush beauty. LOL"_

Then Alyssa went back into her closet to look for something to wear. After ten minutes she finally picked out something. She was going to wear: Blue low rise jeans, a pink baby doll tank top, and her pink Chucks.

"_Perfect." _she thought.

She went into the bathroom to do her make up, brush her teeth, straighten her hair, then put a pink head band in it.

As she walked out into her room, she immediately backed up. She saw someone, then they disappeared. She totally got freaked out, because she's never seen that before.

She grabbed her things, and texted Tyler _"I'm done. Come get me please."_

Within two minutes Tyler was down to her room knocking on the door. Alyssa walked out, shut her door, and gave Tyler a hug.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"Um… nothing. I'm fine." she looked at him scared out of her mind.

"Something is wrong, I can tell."

"Can we just go… I need to talk to Cal."

Okay… come on. All of them are there already." he said putting his arm around her.

They walked out to her car, got in, and drove off to Nicky's.

When they got there, Alyssa and Tyler walked over to the table.

"Hey Rox… Tyler. What have you two been up to? Hint-hint." smirked Reid.

"Reid, Shut up… I need to talk to you Cal." she said.

She looked over at Chase giving her a devilish smirk and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hi… I'm Chase." he said looking at Alyssa.

She waved and said "Alyssa." looked over at Angela. "Hey Ang."

"Hey girl." she said taking a drink of her soda.

"Okay… come on." Caleb said getting up as Tyler was sitting down.

As they walked away from the table, Reid said "So… Baby Boy. What did you and Rox end up doing? Each other?"

"Reid!" Kate yelled as she smacked him in his arm.

"Me and Aly were just talking, working stuff out." said Tyler trying to hide his smile.

"How bout you wipe that shit eating grin off your face and tell me the truth."

"Okay… we'll I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"What did she say?" asked Sarah.

"She said yes."

"That is so awesome… finally you two hooked up." said Kate.

"You are dating Alyssa?" asked Chase looking at Tyler.

"Yeah… as of Today." he smiled.

"Hmm… interesting." he muttered to himself.

"Okay… Baby Boy, we're going to discuss this later." said Reid shaking his finger at him.

"Yeah whatever, Reid." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

"Why did you need to talk?" Caleb asked leaning on Tyler's hummer.

"I saw something in my room earlier."

"Like what?"

"It was like a person… looking zombie-like then they disappeared in thin air."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Cal… I know what I saw."

"I may have saw the same thing on the way to the colony house. I just didn't say anything."

"What was it?"

"A darkling."

"Who would send us a darkling, Cal."

He rubbed his face with his hand and said "I don't know. Do you know if anyone was Using? Reid mainly?"

"Just little things… nothing major. Reid has been with Ang all day, I don't think he would Use in front of her."

"We need to figure this out… just don't say nothing to anyone yet."

"Who is that Chase guy? Where have I seen him from?"

"He's the guy that got in between me and Aaron at the Dells… He's an okay guy. Why?"

"Just wondering." she said as her and Caleb walked back into Nicky's.

They walked back to the table and sat down. Alyssa started looking around.

"Your boyfriend is at the pool table with Reid." smiled Kate.

"Boyfriend?! I said you two can go out on a date." said Caleb.

"Now brother… you said that you would lighten up. So do it. Yes, Tyler is my boyfriend. Deal with it."

"It was going to happen eventually." said Kate.

"You are not helping--" Caleb started.

"Yes, she is right. It was going to happen eventually Cal." Alyssa said cutting off Caleb.

"Caleb is your brother?" asked Chase looking at Alyssa.

"Yeah… twin brother."

"Ha! But I am older." smiled Caleb.

"By one minute… big deal." she said rolling her eyes.

"Don't get mad, because I am older than you sis."

"Whatever Cal… now if you will all excuse me, I am going to say hi to my boyfriend." she smirked and walked away to the pool table.

As she walked away, Chase kept his eyes on her watching her every move, giving Tyler a hug.

A little bit later, Pogue walked into the bar and walked over to the table.

Kate looked up and saw Pogue standing over her and said "Oh hey baby… you missed a good movie."

He gave her a hug and said "Yeah well… I had to get my bike fixed."

"Well… Chase kept me company."

Pogue glared at Chase and said "I just bet he did… do you want something to eat?"

"I'll just pick off whatever you are having." she said.

"Is everyone here?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"Yeah… Reid, Ty, and Lys is over by the pool table."

Pogue went over to the bar ordered his food, then walked to the pool table.

Reid looked up and said "Well, well, well."

"What's up? How long have you been here?" shaking hands with Tyler.

"A bit."

"Yeah… Reid is losing." smiled Alyssa.

Pogue gave her a hug and said "Are you okay, Lyssa?"

"Yeah… I am fine."

Reid smacked Pogue and Tyler in the chest and said "Would you look at that."

All of them looked in the direction Reid was pointing to. It was a waitress in a short skirt.

"Blue, cotton." Reid said slamming a twenty dollar bill on the pool table.

"Pink, lace." Tyler kissed his twenty putting in on top of Reid's making Alyssa roll her eyes.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pogue said slamming his twenty over their's.

"I'm going to agree with Pogue." said Alyssa throwing a twenty by Pogue's hand.

Reid made his eyes a ring of fire, making it look like a gust of wind blew the girls skirt up to reveal her wearing: Nothing.

Alyssa laughed and Pogue said "Thanks boys." taking the money. "Here you go Lyssa." Pogue gave her forty dollars.

"Thank you." she said as she put the money her bra and Pogue walked off to get his food.

"You guessed against me?" asked Tyler.

"Well… you started it and I kinda had a feeling she wasn't wearing anything. Don't be mad because I won."

"Grab a pool stick, Rox… I am getting my re-match and I will win our money back." said Reid.

"Okay… how bout we bet one hundred dollars instead of forty."

"One hundred?"

"Don't be a chicken, Reid… are you scared you're going to lose to a girl?"

"No."

"Then let's do this… and no cheating either."

"This is going to be good." Tyler said.

"Rack them Garwin." she said.

Ten minutes into the game, so far Alyssa was winning. Then as she lined up her shot, she felt someone smack her ass. She turned around and saw Aaron smirking at her.

"What the fuck?! Asshole."

"You were kinda in my way… but I like it when you get in my way."

"You need to get the hell away from me."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll whoop your ass." said Reid getting into Aaron's face.

Tyler pushed Alyssa behind him and said "I'll whoop your ass too."

"Oh please… I'm sure the little bitch can fight her own battles." Aaron said smirking at her.

Reid pushed Aaron in the chest, Aaron pushed him back making Reid bump into a table that dropped a glass.

When Reid pushed Aaron back harder Aaron pushed Reid, Tyler, and Alyssa ended up going towards the back door. With Aaron's friends following behind them.


	10. Nine

**--Chapter Nine--**

Just as that was happening, Pogue and Caleb heard a glass break and looked over.

"Hey it's Reid and Tyler." said Caleb.

"You guys need some help?" Chase offered.

"No man… just stay with the girls." said Pogue walking away.

Caleb and Pogue went outside and saw Reid and Aaron nose to nose.

"What's the problem?" yelled Caleb.

"None of your damn business." said Aaron.

"What happened?" asked Pogue.

"Aaron decided to be an asshole and smack my ass while I was playing pool." said Alyssa.

"It shouldn't have been sticking out." said Aaron trying to get closer to Alyssa.

Caleb pushed Reid out of the way to get into Aaron's face and said "You need to stay the hell away from my sister."

"Or what? It doesn't look like you are going to do anything. How bout I take her off your hands and have my way with her… free of charge."

Then all of a sudden a fist came out of no where and knocked Aaron to the ground. They all looked and saw Tyler shaking his fist in pain.

"Tyler!" Alyssa was shocked.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here or I'll do worst than Tyler did." said Caleb.

"This isn't over… I'll get you. You little bitch." Aaron said looking at Alyssa and walking away.

Reid flashed his eyes fire around them and made Aaron's pants fall making Aaron trip and fall to the ground.

Reid busted up laughing then Caleb glared at him.

"What are you thinking, Reid.?"

"What? He was talking shit to Rox."

"So you don't go Using on him like that. What if he thinks you did it or something?"

"Would you quit being so paranoid… he's too stupid for that."

"I'm serious Reid… you need to be more careful."

"No shit."

"Are you okay Lys?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah… I am fine. Are you okay, Tyler?" she asked.

"You hit him hard enough, he'll have a fat lip." laughed Pogue.

Alyssa went to grab Tyler's hand to look at it, but he ripped it away and said "I'm fine."

"Okay okay." she said.

"Let's just go… we have school tomorrow." said Caleb.

"Yeah… let's get the girls." said Pogue.

Later on that night, Alyssa was sitting on her bed looking out the window listening to the rain. It was just her in there since Angela and Reid were still hanging out. When her and Tyler got to the dorms earlier, he just walked to his room without saying a word to Alyssa. So she just let him cool off.

_It was dark out, all you could see was the moon shining and the light house shining the light. Alyssa was sitting on the edge of the cliffs listening to the waves crash below on the rocks. Then all of sudden she heard silence followed by twigs breaking behind her._

_She slowly turned around but got sent in the air over the cliffs by a dark shadowy figure. She tried screaming but nothing came out._

"_You just float there and listen. I am sick of all of you. I will get all of your brother's powers if it's the last thing I do. Have a nice fall." the voice said letting Alyssa free fall to the sharp razor rocks. Before she hit the bottom, she woke up._

Alyssa sat up in her bed with a cold sweat and she was breathing hard. She looked at her alarm clock, then called Tyler.

He answered his phone and mumbled "Hello?"

"Ty… it's me. Can you come down to my room please. I am here all by myself."

"Aly… what's wrong?" he looked at the time. "It's three forty five."

"Just please get here."

"I'll be right there."

He hung up his phone, got up, and saw Reid and Angela asleep on Reid's bed. Tyler put on sweats and a hoodie. Then he grabbed the stuff he needed for school and went down to Alyssa's room.

He walked right in, shut and locked the door. "Aly… what's wrong?" putting his stuff down on her desk.

"Um… can you stay with me?" she said trying not to cry.

He sat down next to her, giving her a hug, and said "What's wrong?"

She broke away from the hug and said "Um… nothing." looking down.

He lifted her head with his fingers having him look at her and said "How am I supposed to help you or know what's going on if you don't tell me."

She nodded and said "Okay… it started earlier when I was getting ready to go to Nicky's. I saw someone in here with me. Then when I told Cal about it he said that it was the same thing he saw."

"What was it?"

"A darkling."

"What? Who would send you a darkling?"

"I don't know Ty, neither does Cal. But the other thing was, before I called you I was having a bad dream."

"About what?"

"I was over by the cliffs listening to the waves crash against the rocks, it was dark. I heard nothing then twigs breaking behind me. As I turned around I got lifted in the air over the cliff. A dark figure told me that who ever it was is going to take all of your power if it's the last thing they do." tears started falling down her cheeks. "Then I was let go and before I hit the rocks below I woke up."

"Oh no… Aly, Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once you guys figure out what the hell is going on."

He wiped her tears off her face and said "Yes, I will stay with you."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"Look I'm sorry about earlier… I was just so pissed off at Aaron talking about you like that."

"It's okay… you were defending your girlfriend."

"I just wanted to kill him, but Caleb was in the way so I socked him as hard as I could."

"Babe… Aaron is slime we all know that. Don't let his stupid remarks get to you."

"But he also smacked your ass."

"If I wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have touched me. He caught me off guard. But Ty, I can take care of myself. Come on, power aside… I grew up with all four of you boys so I know how to fight... if I had to."

"He lays one finger on you…"

She cut him off and said "Ty… it's going to be fine."

"Okay." he gave her a hug. "It's my duty to protect my girlfriend."

She laughed and said "You are so cute… Ty."

"Thanks… I try."

Then her and Tyler got into her bed, he laid flat on his back and Alyssa cuddled up to him laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I love you, Aly."

"I love you too, Ty."

Alyssa fell asleep with ease feeling safe in Tyler's arms. Tyler waited til she went to sleep, then he drifted off to sleep too.


	11. Ten

**Author's Note: This one is a little short, but next one will be better! I Promise! Enjoy! and R&R! :-D**

* * *

**--Chapter Ten--**

The next day, Alyssa woke up to her alarm at six forty five. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her Spencer's uniform, fixed her hair in a simple pony tail, then put on a little make up.

She decided to be mean and jump on Tyler to wake him up. When he did wake up, he flipped her on her back and said "You might want to be careful next time you want to do that."

"Oooo you going to punish me?" she smirked.

"Oh yeah." he smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Later though... I'll go in the shower and get ready. You just chill."

"Yes Sir!." she laughed.

Then Tyler got up, grabbed his clothes, and took a shower. Alyssa was ready to go; so waiting for Tyler to get out of the shower and dressed, she decided to play her video games.

Twenty minutes later he came out ready to go and said "Ready?"

She turned around to look at him and said "As soon as you get your shoes on."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Then ten minutes later, they walked up to get Reid and Angela. Tyler opened the door and they saw both of them still asleep.

Alyssa decided to jump on Reid's bed and wake them up, yelling "Wake up!!"

"What the fuck, Rox!!" Reid groaned.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Alyssa.

"Time to go back to sleep." mumbled Angela.

"No… actually it's not. Wake up and get ready so we can go to school."

"How do you put up with this Ty?" Reid pointing to Alyssa.

"Very carefully… but she did do the same thing to wake me up."

"Ugh! Rox, if I didn't love you… I'd throw your ass out the window."

"I love you too, Reid… now go get ready for school." ordered Alyssa.

Reid got up and gave Alyssa a hug and said "You are a pain in my ass, Rox."

As he walked away, she smacked him on his ass, and said "Exactly."

"Hey hey hey… now." said Tyler.

Alyssa smiled at him and said "Come on Ang… so you can go get ready."

Alyssa blew a kiss to Tyler then her and Angela walked out up to their room.

They walked in, Angela tried to lay back down on her bed but Alyssa didn't let her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Angela whined.

"Because silly goose… we have to go to school."

"Oh… okay then."

Angela grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then went in the bathroom.

"If you fall asleep in the shower, I will pour ice cold water on you!" Alyssa yelled.

Fifteen minutes later, Angela came out and said "Alright… once I put my shoes on, we can go get the guys."

"Speaking of which… how are things going between you and Reid?"

"He's great, he's really nice, he makes me laugh… why?"

"Oh… I was just wondering. I gave him the 'not to hurt you' speech."

"Good… I need to give Tyler that as well then… Because you are my girl… and I will hurt him so bad if he did anything wrong to you… best friends forever."

"Yep, Now lets go."

Angela put her shoes on, grabbed her backpack, and they walked out the door back to Reid and Tyler's room.

Alyssa opened the door, walked in, and said "Ready?"

Tyler said "He's almost done."

Her and Angela sat down on Reid's bed waiting.

After ten more minutes, Alyssa said "I bet you he fell asleep in there."

"it's a possibility… you know Reid." said Tyler.

"Hmm… okay." she walked up to the door putting her hands on it. She made her eyes turn black. She Used to turn the water ice cold.

Seconds later they heard a scream "Fuck! This is fucking cold!!"

"You better hurry up Reid… you are running out of hot water." Alyssa said with a laugh.

Tyler just shook his head, while Angela sat there clueless.

Alyssa went over to sit on Tyler's lap and hug him. Reid came out of the bathroom pissed off, just wearing a towel. He knew he couldn't say anything about Alyssa Using in front of Angela. He just death glared at Alyssa then grabbed his uniform and went back in the bathroom slamming the door.

"Why is he mad?" asked Angela.

"Hmm… it could be a number of things." said Alyssa laughing.

Tyler whispered in her ear "You are so bad."

"You have no idea." she smirked.

Five minutes later, Reid came out of the bathroom, put on his shoes, and walked out the door.

"I guess that is our cue to leave." said Alyssa.

Her, Angela, and Tyler walked out of the room following Reid to the hummer.

The ride to school was quiet. When they got there, Tyler went with Angela to the Provost's office while Alyssa talked to Reid.

"Why are you so pissed off? I was fuckin with you." she asked.

"You fuckin made the water ice cold in the shower and you jumped on my bed while I was sleeping."

"Don't be so dramatic… you would have done the same things to me if you had the chance."

"Are you kidding me? Okay… Rox, you be on the look out. I will get you."

"Yeah whatever… keep telling yourself that. Look, I am sorry for fuckin with you… You big baby." she said laughing.

"Apology accepted… now lets go to class." Reid said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Reid and Alyssa went into their first hour and sat down in their seats. A few minutes later Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate walked in. Alyssa waved at them as they sat down. All of them were early and the only ones in there.

"Hey Pogue?" said Alyssa.

"Yes, Lyssa." he looked over at her.

"Um… I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Oh okay… after class then." he said.

"Okay." she said as she looked down.

Caleb gave her a weird look then said "Lys are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am good as I'm going to be." she smiled.

"Where's Angela?" asked Kate.

"In the Provost's office getting her schedule, uniforms, and crap."

"Cool." said Sarah.

A few minutes later, Alyssa looked over at Reid passed out. She shook his shoulder, and whispered in his ear "Keep that up and I will splash you with more cold water and I will not say that I am sorry."

"Fuck off, Rox." he mumbled.

Alyssa busted up laughing as the students started walking in to their seats.


	12. Eleven

**--Chapter Eleven--**

After class was over, Pogue walked with Alyssa to their next class they had together. Before he walked in there with her, he pulled her to the side.

"What's up, Lyssa?"

"Something's happening."

"Like what?"

"I saw a darkling in my room yesterday and I had a horrible dream last night."

"You saw a darkling? So did I."

"Wow… you did?"

"Yeah… what was your dream about?

"It was crazy and it felt real… I was over by the cliffs and I heard something coming towards me. As I turned around I saw this dark figure that was making me float in the air over the cliff. He said that he'll take all of my brother's powers if it's the last thing he does. Then before he let me free fall to the rocks down below… I woke up."

"Are you serious? We need to tell Caleb."

"Pogue… he's dealing with enough right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He seen a darkling too."

"Well… regardless, he needs to know what's going on so we can figure all of this out."

"Fine." she pouted.

Then her and Pogue walked into their next class and sat in their seats. Alyssa was feeling sleepy so she rested her head on Pogue's shoulder falling into a deep sleep.

_Alyssa was dressed in a white night gown with her feet and hands tied up on rope floating over the cliffs, while a person dressed in black was keeping her suspended in the air. She tried to use her powers to get out of it, but nothing was happening. _

"_Let me go!" she screamed._

"_I can't do that… you see, like I told you before I am going to take all of the Sons powers and you'll be all mine, that is if I decide to keep you right here and not drop you to the rocks down below. You are in a dream Aly and if I drop you, you'll never wake up."_

"_Never call me that again."_

"_I wouldn't get smart if I were you. I'm not the one who is floating over razor sharp rocks now am I?"_

"_Why don't you show yourself… you coward."_

"_If I did that… that would give it away. All of you will find out who I am in due time. Don't worry. But lucky for you, I have a soft spot for you and I'll let you live… let all your brothers know that I am coming for them and for you."_

_With the flick of his wrist, she was free falling to the rocks below and woke up._

She was panicking and looked around. She noticed she wasn't at school anymore. She was in her dorm room on her bed. She looked and saw Pogue sitting in the recliner asleep.

"Pogue! Wake up!" she yelled.

He woke up, sat down next to her, and said "Are you okay?"

"How did I get here?"

"You took a nap and when class was over you wouldn't wake up. So I brought you to the dorms. Everyone should be on their way here after they get their school work."

"Oh my gosh… I had another dream."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you when everyone gets in here, but it was horrible." she said as tears were falling down her cheeks.

Pogue held her in his arms while she cried a little.

Twenty minutes later Reid, Caleb, and Tyler busted thru her door with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Caleb sitting down on her bed next to her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Pogue.

"We walked to our class. I all of a sudden felt sleepy, I had a horrible dream, and woke up here."

"Yeah… I couldn't wake her up at all… so I brought her here." said Pogue.

"What was the dream about?" asked Caleb.

Alyssa explained to them both of the dreams she had, down to every detail, then she said "It's like every time I go to sleep… I have a dream."

"I'm going to stay with you every night, Aly." said Tyler.

"Whoa… hold it, she'll be fine with me." said Caleb.

"Um… Cal, I think I will be fine with Tyler." she smiled at him, making him growl.

"Fine… but you need to be careful."

"Why is this happening to me… I want to be able sleep."

"I don't know… but we'll figure this out." Caleb said trying to assure her.

"Well… I love getting out of school early, I was bored anyway." said Reid putting on her PS3 to play a video game.

"It's not my fault… but your welcome." she said throwing a pillow at Reid's head.

Alyssa and the boys stayed in her room basically all day. Then they decided they were going to go to Nicky's.

Angela walked in the room while Alyssa was getting dressed. Alyssa looked at her funny and said "Where were you?"

"Where were you? I was at school… I had after school things."

Alyssa looked at the time on her phone and said "Til seven pm?"

"Yeah… and now I have somewhere to be."

Angela grabbed a suitcase and left the room, leaving Alyssa confused. She finished getting dressed. She wore: Jeans, a white t-shirt, and white Chucks. She was playing her video games waiting for the boys to come pick her up.

Ten minutes later, Tyler walked into her room and said "You ready?"

"Um… yeah." she said turning off her game and TV.

As she grabbed her purse and cell phone, Tyler looked at her and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it's just Angela was here not too long ago. She said that she was at school all day then she grabbed a suitcase and left."

"Really? Yeah, Reid was asking about her earlier too."

"She's acting weird Ty… and I don't like it."

Tyler gave her a hug and said "I'm sure she's fine."

She nodded then her and Tyler left the room to meet Reid in the hummer. Both of them got in and Reid said "About time." he saw the look on Alyssa's face. "What's wrong Rox?"

"Have you seen Ang?"

"No…have you?"

"Yeah… she came into the room while I was getting dressed. She told me that she's been at school all day, then she grabbed a suitcase and left."

"Hmm… that's weird." Reid said as he drove off.

"Maybe she has an explanation." said Tyler.

"I hope so… with everything going on, I hope she is okay." Alyssa said looking out the window.


	13. Twelve

**--Chapter Twelve--**

They arrived at Nicky's fifteen minutes later. Reid parked in Tyler's usual spot, they got out and walked inside the building.

Tyler held Alyssa's hand leading her to the tables, when Alyssa turned around she saw Angela all over Chase sitting on his lap.

"Oh my effing God!" she yelled, letting go of Tyler's hand and walking over to her.

Tyler looked in the direction that Alyssa was going and followed her.

Alyssa stood in front of her and said "What the hell are you doing, Ang?"

Angela looked up at Alyssa, rolled her eyes, and said "I'm with my boyfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since today."

"Is that why you packed up your shit and left?"

"Possibly… what difference does it make?"

"What about Reid?"

"What about him? He's nobody special."

That comment made Alyssa pissed off, Tyler could feel that she was holding back her power. Then he looked over and saw Reid walking towards them, he was going to stop him but it was too late.

"What is going on?" asked Reid looking at Angela in Chase's lap.

"Have you met my boyfriend… Chase?" Angela said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Chase is my boyfriend."

"What about me?"

"What about you, Reid? You are nothing and nobody special… all you are is Spencer's man-whore."

Alyssa saw the pain in Reid's eyes, because this was a girl he actually liked. Reid started walking away and Alyssa punched her in the face.

"You are the fuckin whore." Alyssa yelled punching her again. "Stay the fuck away from him and the rest of my brothers."

Angela was in shock, so was Chase. Tyler walked away to the tables waiting for everyone else to get there while Alyssa went after Reid.

Alyssa sent a thought to Tyler _"Hey… I'll be back, I am going to find Reid."_

"_Okay, be careful."_

Alyssa finally caught up to him, he was walking on the side of the road.

"Reid!"

"What!!" he yelled.

"Look, I am sorry about that… I didn't know she would have stooped that low."

"It's not your fault, Rox."

"Where are you going?"

"Away." he said as he Used to materialize some Jack Daniel's in his hand, opening it, and taking a drink.

"That's not good for you."

"Shut up, Rox… let's face it, I am nothing."

"Reid… don't say that."

"Why not? It's the fuckin truth." he yelled.

"No, it's not. Angela didn't know what she was talking about… besides she wasn't herself. She seemed different."

"Don't make excuses for her."

"Reid… could you stop walking?"

"No."

"Reid." she whined.

Then all of a sudden made her eyes go black as night and she grabbed his hand. She Used to orb them to her dorm room.

He looked around to see where he was and said "What the fuck, Rox… why can't you leave me alone and let me walk and drink in peace?"

"Because I can't do that… I love you, Reid and I don't want to see you hurt yourself over something stupid."

"You don't give a shit about me… you have Tyler." he said taking the last drink and Using to materialize more in his hand

"What? Yes I do, Reid."

"Yeah, right… you only do because I am Tyler's friend. I know you can't stand me. You hate me."

"What are you talking about, Reid… I love you like I love all of my brothers. You are one of my best friends."

"Yeah, right."

"Shut up… do you hear yourself right now? You are talking stupid and not making any sense."

"Whatever, Alyssa."

"Okay, now you are really talking stupid."

"Why, because I called you by your real name?"

"Yeah, Reid… and you never call me that."

"Whatever… I will call you what I want."

"You are drunk… maybe you should stop drinking before you say or do something you are going to regret."

"Like what?" he walked up to her, making her back up into a wall. He flashed his eyes black. "Huh?"

"What are you doing, Reid?"

"What will I regret? Huh?"

Alyssa was kind of scared, because she didn't know what he was going to do to her, especially with him being drunk and out of control.

"Reid, stop."

He threw the bottle to the other side of the room, making Alyssa jump, he grabbed her hands putting them over her head.

"What will I regret?"

"Reid… you are scaring me." she said as tears rolled down her face. "You are drunk and upset, please stop this."

"Answer me!" he yelled in her face.

She has never seen Reid act like this, ever. She was beyond terrified because he was capable of doing anything.

"Reid… please stop."

"You know what? How could a beautiful girl like you... get with Tyler? I mean, I love my best friend then life itself, but why did you have to choose him?"

"What?" she was confused.

"I knew you wouldn't ever be with a guy like me because of my track record… so you chose to be with Tyler instead. Angela is right I am nothing."

He's eyes changed back to normal and he let her go and collapsed by Alyssa's bed, holding his head in his hands, crying. She was in shock. This whole time she has known Reid, she has never heard or seen him cry over anything or anybody.

Alyssa locked her door, walked over to Reid, sat down next to him rubbing his back. He fell into her lap crying more.

"It's okay, Reid." she didn't know what to say, she just sat there holding him.

"Why can't you love me, like you love him?" he sniffled.

"What? What do you mean, Reid?"

He looked up at her with his eyes glossy, tear streaks down his cheeks, and said "I love you, Rox… I have always loved you."

"Reid… " she was shaking her head.

"I know you are with Tyler, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and if I was with you, I would never ever do anything to hurt you."

Alyssa was speechless. She couldn't tell if it was him really talking or the alcohol talking. So, she was going to wait and ask him tomorrow if he remembered their conversation.

"Come on… get up." she said pulling him up. "You are going to sleep it off."

"Where?"

"In my bed."

Reid sat down on her bed, scooting back towards the wall, and Alyssa was talking off his shoes then she sat down. Reid pulled her down and laid on her chest. Alyssa didn't object, she just didn't want him to go out of control and do something stupid if she were to move.

She was playing with his hair, which was making him fall asleep faster. Before he passed out he whispered "I love you."

"Me too, Reid." she whispered back.

After a while, she sent a thought to Tyler _"Ty… I'll see you tomorrow. Reid was drinking and he passed out in my bed. But I am making sure he is okay."_

"_Alright… good night."_

A few hours after that, Alyssa fell asleep as well holding passed out Reid in her arms.

The next morning, Alyssa woke up with light shining in her face. She looked over at her alarm clock and seen that it was ten am. She was thinking that she wasn't going to be at school today. She looked over and saw Reid still asleep, looking so innocent and vulnerable.

She tapped Reid on his shoulder and said "Reid… wake up!

"Fuck off, Rox." he mumbled.

"Get out of my bed and get up."

"What?" he looked up, looking extremely confused. "Why am I in your bed? How did I get here?"

"You were drunk last night. Do you remember anything?"

"No… just being at Nicky's then I went for a walk, because I saw Ang with Chase."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No… I don't. No."

"Okay… well, you were drunk and we came here and you slept it off." she stretched the truth a little.

"Does Tyler know?"

"Yeah… I told him I was going to take care of you."

"Was he mad?"

"No… why would he be mad? You are one of my best friends."

"I don't know." he said rubbing his face. "I was drunk last night? Did I do anything stupid?"

"No." she lied. She did not want to tell him that he pinned her to the wall scaring the hell out of her and confessing his love to her. "You, um… passed out on my bed."

"Oh… hmm." said Reid not looking convinced.

"Are you feeling okay to go to school?"

"No… I feel like hell."

"Okay… we can chill here and play video games, get a bite to eat, or something."

"I would like some greasy fries… right about now." he said rubbing his stomach.

"Okay… you go get dressed and I will get dressed. I'll meet you down here in ten."

He nodded, got up, walked over to the door, and said "Are you sure I didn't do anything stupid or say anything stupid?"

"No, Reid." she said not even looking up at him.

"Okay… just making sure." then he walked out the door.

Alyssa plopped down on her bed and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't remember the events from the night before. But she felt bad that she lied to him. She got back up, went thru her closet and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her white Van's.


	14. Thirteen

**--Chapter Thirteen--**

Fifteen minutes later, Reid came back down to Alyssa's room looking confused, trying to figure out if he remembered anything else from last night. But, he didn't remember, he drew a blank. He walked into her room and saw her laying on her bed.

"Ready, Rox?"

"Yeah… let me grab my things." she said as she got up, grabbing her purse, and keys. "Let's go."

Then both of them walked out to the parking lot, getting into her car, and she drove off.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything that was not the norm last night?" he asked.

"No, Reid… you were just drunk and you passed out on my bed."

"What happened after I went for a walk?"

"I punched Angela in the face… twice."

"You did?"

"Yeah, that's what she gets for fuckin' with my best friends."

"But isn't she your best friend since for ever?"

"Yeah… but, I choose you boys over any girl any day. Friends come and go… but you boys are my life."

"Oh… okay, then what happened?"

"I called her a fuckin whore, telling her to stay away from all of you guys, then I went after you."

"Oh… so you're defiantly sure… I didn't do anything stupid?" he asked again as everything was coming back to him.

"No, Reid… if you did, I would have told you." she lied, she felt so bad and hated lying to Reid.

"Okay then… I mean, I do not remember anything. All of it is a big blur." he lied, he knew exactly what he did.

"Oh." she said nodding.

"So, where are we going to eat at?"

"I was thinking about Wendy's or something."

"That sounds great, Rox."

All Alyssa could think about is if Reid started to remember what went on the night before something could go wrong and someone could be getting hurt. The ride was quiet the rest of the time til they got to Wendy's.

She pulled into a parking spot and said "Let's eat inside."

"Okay."

Both of them got out of her car, walked in, and went up to order their food. Alyssa got a chicken sandwich combo while Reid got a triple stack hamburger combo with extra large fries. Alyssa paid for their food, they grabbed it, then sat down at a table.

"I wonder what is going on in school?" she asked taking a drink of her root beer.

"Probably useless crap, like always."

"Yeah."

"So, tell me Rox… how are you and Baby Boy doing?"

Alyssa almost choked on a fry and said "We're okay, why?"

"Just wondering… are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look too sure."

"What?"

"I mean… what if you got with Pogue or me even."

"Um… I don't know. Pogue's like a big brother to me and that would be weird."

Reid smirked and said "Uh-huh… I noticed you didn't say anything about me being like a big brother to you."

"What? Reid… I am happy, okay?"

He nodded and said "Sure you are."

She looked at Reid thinking to herself if he remembered the night before. She was thinking about it, making her second guess herself about her and Tyler.

The rest of their lunch was quiet as well as the drive back to the dorms and even when they went up to her room. She laid down on her bed while Reid was looking at her while he was sitting on the other bed, thinking about last night.

She sat up, turned on her TV, then started flipping thru the channels. Reid got up and sat down next to her. She wasn't sure if she felt uncomfortable or not being that close to Reid while he was conscious. He could tell there was something going on with her, but he wasn't sure.

"Anything you want to watch, because I cannot find anything." she said giving him the remote.

He took it, started flipping channels, and said "We'll find something."

Alyssa nodded, then her jaw dropped when Reid stopped it on the channel while the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding' was on. She was thinking it was a coincidence that he happened to stop it there.

"Um… Reid, you are not a chick flick kind of guy." she said nervously.

"What? This is a great movie. Let's watch it."

She nodded then watched the movie with him wondering if he knew anything. She was just completely confused about everything.

An hour into the movie, Reid leaned over to Alyssa's ear and said "Rox, what if you were in that position or what if it was me? Watching my best friend get married to the woman I am deeply in love with. I know it's the girl trying to get the guy, but if the roles were switched and it was me trying to get the girl that was marrying my best friend."

"Um." was all she could say to that.

"Think about it… hypothetically, say you and Tyler were to get married and there was a guy that was in love with you… lets say that is me. What would you do?"

"Is this a trick question? Are you messing with me?"

"No… I am just saying, what if that were to happen?"

"I honestly don't know, Reid."

"So, what you are saying is you wouldn't be able to pick between me and Ty?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"So you would pick me?"

"No."

"So you would pick Tyler?"

"No… I mean, yes. Ugh! Would you stop confusing me?"

"Sorry." he laughed. "I'm kidding. Let's just finish watching the movie."

She nodded and was confused to all the questions he asked her. So, she finished watching the movie. After that movie was over, Reid changed the channel to something else, and again stopped it on another chick flick.

"Why are we watching this?"

"What? Don't you like Pearl Harbor?"

"Yeah, but… yeah I do."

"Okay then… let's watch it."

"Since when do you watch chick flicks, Reid?"

"Well… I am only going to watch them with you."

"Why me?"

"Because… I like watching them with you."

"Oh… okay. What's the real reason why?"

"That is the reason. I like watching them with you." he lied but he wasn't sure if he should tell her or what. So, he wasn't going to say anything til he got her to crack under pressure first.

"Okay… shh, the movie is on."

He nodded and watched the movie with her, and wrapped his arm around her, letting her head lay on his chest. After a while they both fell asleep during the movie.

_It was a dark and stormy night. Alyssa found herself walking in a open field, she was soaked from the rain. She saw three people in the distance and two of them were sitting in chairs getting hurt. She ran up to them and saw a person in all black throwing energy balls at their chest. It was Reid and Tyler that was getting hurt as she got closer._

"_Stop right there." the menacing voice said. "It looks like Aly has to choose who's going to die and who is going to live."_

"_I can't make that choice… I love them both."_

"_Yeah… but only one of them has your heart."_

"_Either you choose… or you will watch me kill them both."_

_Tears were running down her cheeks and she said "Why are you doing this to me? I can't choose between them."_

"_Either you choose or they both die right now!"_

"_Fine… I choose…"_

Then Alyssa all of a sudden woke up screaming her head off. She woke Reid up and he didn't know what was going on. He held her trying to calm her down.

"Rox… it's okay. I am here. It was just a bad dream… you are okay."


	15. Fourteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sorry for the long delay in the stories. I have other stories that I have cooked up. But I'll update STAT! So, until then... Enjoy this and my apologies! Smooches!**

* * *

**--Chapter Fourteen--**

About an hour later, Alyssa had calmed down and fallen asleep in Reid's arms. He was just holding her and running his fingers thru her hair. Watching her sleep so peacefully, thinking about how beautiful she was. A few minutes later Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb walked thru the door.

"What's going on?" asked Caleb.

"Um… here's the play-by-play: I had a hangover, we were hanging out watching movies, we fell asleep, she had a bad dream, and now she's back to sleep."

"She had another dream?" asked Tyler.

Reid nodded and said "Yeah. It took a long time for her to calm down."

"Did she say what it was about?" Pogue asked sitting on her recliner.

"No… I tried to get it out of her, but she wouldn't tell me. Whatever this dream was… she was really freaked out."

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Caleb.

"About an hour or so."

"We should just let her sleep, then ask her when she wakes up." suggested Pogue.

Tyler nodded but didn't like the idea of Reid holding Alyssa the way he was and Reid could tell that it was bothering Tyler, by the way Tyler would glare at him every so often. Either way, Reid was enjoying the fact that he was holding Alyssa, he wasn't about to move her and wake her up. After a while the guys decided to play video games, then when they got tired they fell asleep.

Three hours later, Alyssa woke up and looked around. She saw Tyler passed out on Angela's old bed. She looked over then saw Caleb and Pogue asleep on the floor from playing video games and she looked beside her and saw that she was cradled in Reid's arms while he was asleep.

There was a moment, where she wasn't feeling weird in Reid's arms, it gave her a sense of security and comfort. She decided to poke him in his ribs. He jumped a little then looked into a pair of honey brown eyes staring back at his baby blue ones.

"You're awake?" he softy whispered.

"Yeah… um, when did the guys get here?"

"A while ago. Um… Rox, I have something to tell you. I… uh --"

Just then, Reid got cut off by Caleb waking up and said "Hey, Lys."

She sat up from Reid's arms and said "Hey, Cal… what's up?"

Caleb got up and sat next to her on the bed and said "Reid told us you had another dream. What was it about?"

She bit her lip and said "Um… the same one from last time." she lied.

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah… I am fine." She nodded as Pogue and Tyler were waking up too.

"So why did you miss school?"

"Cal… I was helping out Reid, he was drunk and I didn't want to sit back and let him hurt himself."

"Tyler told us… what exactly happened?"

"I saw Angela all over Chase, she was talking shit about Reid and I lost it. I punched her in the face twice."

"Why was she with Chase?"

"I have no clue… but that bitch pissed me off and she also seemed different, like it wasn't her."

"You punched her?" asked Pogue.

"Yep… I don't care who it is, nobody talks shit about my boys."

Alyssa looked over and noticed Reid's hand resting on top of hers. She looked at him and for a moment read his thoughts. Once she heard what he said she quickly removed her hand from his.

"I hope you are going to school tomorrow, Sis." said Caleb.

She looked over at him and said "Um yeah… I planned on it."

"Okay good… Me and Pogue are taking the girls out to dinner. If you need me for anything then give me a call." Caleb said giving Alyssa a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded then said "Okay."

Pogue got up and gave her a hug and said "Bye, Lyssa."

"Bye Pogue." then both of them walked out of her room.

Tyler looked over at Alyssa and said "Hey, Aly?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to a movie?"

"Um… sure. Let me change into something else."

Reid was watching Alyssa intently as she went from the bed, to her dresser, into her bathroom. Tyler noticed.

"Reid?"

He snapped out of his gaze and said "Huh?"

"Um… do you have a thing for Alyssa or something?"

He noticed Tyler didn't say the word 'girlfriend' and he said "No… no man. Me and Rox are just friends."

"Do you want to go to the movies with us?"

"Nah… I'm going to go visit my parents and possibly stay the night over there." he said sitting up in her bed.

A few minutes later, Alyssa came out wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She put on her white Vans then went over to her dresser to put on some of her Vanilla body splash, grabbed her phone and her purse.

"Um… you ready, Ty?"

"Yeah… come on."

"See you later, Reid."

"Yeah… bye Rox."

Then her and Tyler left her room, got into his hummer, and he drove off.

Alyssa was looking out the window, Tyler grabbed her hand to get her attention, and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No… I'm good."

"Okay… well, you haven't wore that perfume in a long time."

"Um… I felt I needed to switch it up a little bit, I guess. Something different."

Then all of a sudden she got a text. She opened her phone and saw that it was from Reid. _"You know, Rox … I love the scent of vanilla." _She closed her phone and put it in her purse.

"Who was it?"

"Um… Reid. He told me that he was going to play a few video games then go." she lied.

"Oh okay… yeah he told me that he was going over to his parents for the night."

They got to the movie theater and Tyler said "So what do you want to watch?"

"How bout 27 Dresses?"

"Nah… how bout Tropic Thunder?"

"Um… sure." she sighed.

Tyler got the tickets then they picked their seats, Tyler stood up and said "I'll go get the popcorn."

She nodded and said "Okay."

As Tyler walked away, she dug out her cell phone and sent a text to Reid _"If you were to take me to the movies, would you watch Tropic Thunder or 27 Dresses?"_

"_I would be more than happy to watch 27 Dresses with you, Rox."_

"_Oh, Okay."_

Then she put her phone on silent and shoved it in her purse. She sat there thinking about the events that occurred last night then her horrible dream. She was extremely confused about her feelings towards both Reid and Tyler. Then she started thinking about her first kiss when she was nine years old.

**-Flashback-**

_Little Alyssa was sitting on the dock, with her feet dangling over the sides into the water. She was sitting there crying. Crying because her mom was yelling at her for no reason. She heard footsteps and smelled the scent of vanilla coming towards her. Then a blonde hair - blue eyed Reid Garwin took a seat beside her._

"_Are you okay, Rox?"_

"_Yeah, Reid… it's just my mother hates the sight of me… I wish I was never even born."_

"_Don't say that… then who would I bug all the time?" he said wiping her tears away._

_She chuckled a little and said "You could bug Tyler."_

"_Rox, you are too cool… don't be saying that."_

"_Thanks, Reid."_

"_You know… you can come over my place if you ever needed to get away. I don't mind."_

"_Okay, thanks. What would I do without you?"_

"_Go crazy… I guess. I know I would go crazy without you."_

_Alyssa laughed and said "Yeah."_

_There was five minutes of silence then Reid blurted out "Do you want to kiss?"_

"_Boys have cooties, Reid." she laughed._

"_I don't… my mom and dad do it all the time. It's no big deal."_

"_Have you done it before?"_

"_No, have you?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay then… we should kiss."_

"_Are you sure, Reid?"_

"_Yeah… boys and girls do it all the time."_

_Alyssa nodded, then her and Reid brought their lips closer and closer, then bam - their first kiss. After that Reid had his usual smirk on his face._

"_Now we are boyfriend and girlfriend." he said reaching in his pocket and giving her a pretty rock that said 'I heart you, Rox'_

**-End of Flashback-**

Alyssa smiled remembering that specific memory. Her and Reid never really actually became boyfriend and girlfriend, because the next day he went out of town with his parents for the summer and she developed a crush on her best friend Tyler. Plus she figured he totally forgot about it anyway.

A few minutes later, Tyler came back with popcorn and drink, he sat down, then said "You okay?"

"Yeah… I wish everyone would stop asking me that." she snapped.

"Okay, then."

After the movie was over, Tyler took her back to the dorms. She felt the sudden need to be alone, so she told Tyler goodnight then she went to bed. A few hours later, Reid came back from his parents and started walking up to his room. He was about to walk in when he heard Tyler and a girls voice that didn't sound like it was Alyssa's. He slowly opened the door and saw Tyler and Angela in bed together.


	16. Fifteen

**--Chapter Fifteen--**

Reid was at a loss for words, he just couldn't believe it. He was disgusted that Tyler would even do something like that to Alyssa. He slowly shut the door, then walked down to Alyssa's room. He wiggled the handle but it was locked, so he Used to unlock it. He walked in, then shut and locked the door behind him.

Reid walked over to her bed, sat down next to her, moving the hair out of her face. Then he got to thinking… all this time he's been keeping his feelings towards Alyssa to himself, not trying to betray his best friend when he's up there sleeping with the enemy, so to speak.

All of a sudden, Alyssa woke up screaming and swinging her arms. Reid had to get on top of her to pin her down and said "Rox… It's me, Reid. You are safe. It's okay."

A few minutes later, once she realized it was him then she calmed down. After that Reid laid down on his side next to her, propping up his head.

"I'm sorry, Reid."

"Don't be. I'm glad I came in here when I did… did you have the same dream?"

She nodded, thinking that it was the same dream that she had to choose between him and Tyler, then said "Yeah… I need to call Tyler."

She grabbed her phone to call him, but Reid put his hand down on her phone and said "Maybe that's not a good idea."

"Why not? He's probably asleep." she said as she was pressing speed dial number five.

"Doubt it." he muttered under his breath.

Tyler answered it on the third ring and said "Um… yeah, Hello?"

"Hey Ty… um--" she got cut off, by Tyler talking.

"Alyssa? What are you doing?" he covered up the phone. "Shh… be quiet or she will hear you." he removed his hand from the phone. "I thought you went to sleep?"

She made a funny look over at Reid because Tyler didn't call her 'Aly' and she heard all of that and heard a laugh that sounded a lot like Angela's. Reid gave her that 'I-told-you-so look' and just shook his head.

"Um… yeah, I just wanted to tell you good night one last time."

He didn't get the double meaning, then said "Okay then, night, and I'll see you later." then Tyler hung up his phone.

Alyssa slowly turned her phone off then threw it across the room and she had tears running down her cheeks.

Reid wiped them away with his thumb and said "I was going to tell you, Rox."

"How long have you known about it?"

"Just before I came up here. I was going to stay at my parents, but something told me to come back. So when I did, I saw them in bed together, then I immediately came up here to see you."

More tears were running down her cheeks and she said "I am so stupid. I thought he loved me? We went thru all that trouble to be together and for what? It was a waste of time."

Reid pulled Alyssa into his chest and let her cry as long as she needed to. She cried for about twenty minutes, the she was laying there with her head resting on Reid's chest as he was tickling her arms.

"Do you remember when we were nine?" she asked.

"Our first kiss? Yep… I sure do."

"I was thinking about that earlier."

"You know, Rox… I seem to recall a certain someone being my girlfriend. I mean it's not like we broke up or ended it."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, Rox."

"I didn't think you did. Because you never brought it up or pursued it."

"I should of, but I didn't… because I knew how Tyler felt about you and had a crush on him as well."

"So… you put your feelings aside for me and Tyler to be--"

He cut her off and said "Yes I did… I thought I was being a good best friend."

"Wow Reid… I didn't know you did that."

"Yeah… it killed me seeing you with him, that's why I kept busting his balls about it."

"So how exactly do you feel now?"

He looked into her eyes and said "You want the truth?"

"Well… yeah, Reid… I asked didn't I, I mean--"

Then she got cut off by Reid's lips planted on hers. She kissed him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. After ten minutes of intense making out, Reid rested his forehead on hers while both of them were trying to catch their breath.

"We should go to sleep, Rox."

She nodded and said "Okay."

Then she cuddled into Reid's arms and both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Alyssa woke up to someone banging on her door, the heard Tyler's voice saying "Alyssa wake up! I need to talk to you."

She sprang out of bed and woke up Reid. "Reid… wake up! Tyler's at the door, you can't be here."

He woke up, nodded, gave her a kiss, then Used to Orb himself back to his parents house, while Alyssa laid back down pretending she was asleep.

Tyler Used to unlock her door, then walked in, and sat next to her. "Hey… wake up."

Her eyes fluttered and she said "Um… hey."

"I came in here to see if you were going to school today."

"Uh… yeah, Ty… Why wouldn't I be going to school?" she said as she noticed a hickey on the side of his neck, trying to hold back her tears.

"Well… you missed yesterday."

"Well… that was because I was helping Reid, so he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Um... okay. I'll see you at school then."

She nodded and said "Okay… see ya."

Then Tyler walked back out of her room, went to his car, and took off.

Alyssa decided she was not going to cry over Tyler anymore. As far as she was concerned, he and Tyler were done. She got out of her bed, grabbed her clothes, then went into her bathroom.

She got dressed into her uniform, did her make up, fixed her hair in a simple pony tail, then brushed her teeth. After that, she came out of her room and gasped.

"You scared the hell out of me… what do you want Angela?"

"I came to tell you that I was sorry."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, grabbed her backpack, and said "Sorry for what?"

"For being so mean to Reid."

"That's all you came here to tell me?"

"Yeah… I am sorry about being mean to Reid. I was kind of hammered the other night, Chase gave me something… but I know Reid is one of your best friends."

Alyssa grabbed her keys, put her laptop in her backpack, walked over to the door, turned around to face Angela and said "Yeah well, me and you… we use to be best friends til you hurt Reid and fucked my boyfriend." Angela's jaw dropped, Alyssa saw the guilty look on her face. "You and Tyler can go to hell." then Alyssa walked out of her room, got in her car, and drove off to school.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... should Alyssa forgive Tyler or run into Reid's arms?**


	17. Sixteen

**--Chapter Sixteen--**

On the way to school, Alyssa sent a text to Reid _"Can you meet me at my parking spot?"_

"_I'm already here, waiting for you."_

She got there in five minutes, grabbed her backpack, and got out of her car. Reid walked up to her and saw the sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Rox?"

"Angela came over to say she was sorry. Sorry about being mean to you… that's it. She didn't even mention her and Tyler, but when I said something about it, I saw the guilty look on her face."

"Oh… I'm sorry Rox."

"It's okay, Reid… I should seen this coming… Cal told me so many times that he would hurt me."

Reid gave her a hug and said "Are you going to be okay?" she nodded in his chest. "Okay… we better get to class."

"Sure… but as long as I am not near them two."

"Deal."

When they walked into the class everyone fell silent. Alyssa saw Tyler and Angela sitting close to each other and whispering. Tyler looked up at Alyssa with a guilty look on his face, she looked away and headed to a seat by Pogue and Caleb. Reid sat down on the other side of her.

Pogue looked into Alyssa's eyes and said "Lyssa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Are you lying about lying?"

"Pogue… would you stop?"

Pogue giggled and said "Okay fine… I'm just kidding."

"Hey… what's up with Tyler and Angela? They look pretty cozy." asked Kate.

"Yeah… wasn't she all over Chase the other night?" asked Sarah.

Alyssa looked at Tyler then looked back at Kate and Sarah, then said "Because he's fuckin' her."

"What!?" Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Sarah all yelled at the same time.

"Yeah… I saw them in bed together last night when I went back to the dorms." said Reid.

"I got to go… I don't want to be here." Alyssa said grabbing her things and running out.

Tyler got up and ran after her followed by Reid, Pogue, and Caleb.

Tyler found her sitting on a bench wiping her tears away and said "Can I talk to you."

She glared at him, stood up, and punched him in the face, then yelled "Go to hell, Tyler… you and that bitch!"

"Look, I know I deserve that… but I'm sorry." wincing at the pain where she socked him in the jaw.

Then all of a sudden, Reid came up behind Tyler, grabbed him, and pushed him into a tree.

"You are damn lucky you are my best friend… other wise I would knock you the hell out for hurting Rox. You should be lucky to be with a girl like her, but no… you fucked it up."

"Move Reid." ordered Caleb getting in Tyler's face. "So why did you do it? Did you think you weren't going to get caught?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough… you told me over and over that you would not hurt my sister, but you did it anyways and with her best friend of all people."

Tyler looked over at Alyssa and said "I'm sorry, Aly… can you please forgive me? It was a mistake."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she shook her head, and whispered "No." then she ran off.

"Go take her to her room, Reid… we'll take care of your classes." ordered Caleb, still keeping his eyes on Tyler.

Reid nodded and said "Okay."

He caught up to her trying to get in her car, he stopped her from shutting her door, and she said "What, Reid?!"

"I don't want you to go by yourself… you're upset, let me drive you."

She nodded, got out of her car, then hugged Reid. "Thank you." she whispered.

"It will be okay, Rox." he said rubbing her back. "Let's go back to your room."

She nodded and get in the passenger seat and Reid drove off back to the dorms.

She got to her room and Reid said "Hey… I'm going to change into something else then I'll be back down."

"Okay." she nodded.

She unlocked her door walking in and locking it. Went to her bathroom to take off her uniform, then put on her plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top. Put her hair in a bun, then walked out to her room.

She saw Reid laying on her bed wearing jeans and a hoodie, then said "That was quick."

"Yeah, I know."

She laid down next to him in his arms and whispered "Before you guys talked to Tyler I punched him in the face… as hard as I could."

"Rox, he's my best friend and all, but… he deserved it. He cheated on you with your best friend."

"Yeah… but why do I feel like I betrayed him too?"

"Why? Because we kissed last night? A kiss is nothing compared to what he was doing with Angela."

"I don't know, Reid."

"It's not like he is going out of his way to tell you that he is sorry."

"I know."

"You shouldn't feel like that, when he's the one that hurt you."

"I shouldn't?"

"No."

"I don't know… because I just don't know what's going on but I think it has to do with my dream."

"What do you mean?" She sat up against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. "Rox… you are scaring me."

She looked up at him with more tears in her eyes and said "My dream was about… Whoever this person is was making me choose between you and Tyler to live. I couldn't make that choice, he told me to choose or both of you would die." she started to sob even harder. "Before I was able to save one of you… I woke up and the same dream keeps replaying over and over."

Reid sat next to her rubbing her back and said "Wow Rox… why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Because all of you would flip."

"Well yeah, Rox" she gave him that 'shut-up' look. "So… you didn't see who you got to choose?"

She shook her head, laid back down, and said "Nope and I don't want to tell the guys yet."

"I won't tell either, unless you want me to."

"I will tell them… just not yet."

"Well… don't wait before it's too late and something happens."

"I won't Reid."

Reid grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping channels, then said "Well… it's like almost nine in the am. Do want to want to go somewhere or just stay here?"

"I don't know, Reid… it's fine being right here for the moment. I guess we could go somewhere later."

He kissed her on her head and said "Okay then."

She looked up at him and said "Thanks for being here for me… it means a lot."

"You're welcome… there is no where else I'd rather be."

She smiled then rested her head back on his chest as Reid went back to flipping the channels.

Alyssa and Reid took a little nap for a few hours, then he got her up, made her get dressed in some jeans, then they left.

"Where are we going Reid?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Reid pulled up to a Baskin Robbins, parked her car, and said "Come on." they got out of the car and went inside. "Get anything you want, Rox."

She nodded and started looking at all the ice cream. A few minutes later, she said to the girl employee "Could I have chocolate chip?"

"How many scoops?"

"Um… two is fine."

"And what would you like, Sir?"

"The same is fine." said Reid grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Okay that will be right up." the girl said giving Reid a big smile.

Reid noticed then put his arm around Alyssa, she gave him a look, then he whispered "Just go with it."

Once the girl looked back up seeing Reid with his arm around her, the girl's smile went to a frown. She gave them their ice cream, Reid paid for it, then they left back to Alyssa's room.

After they were done with the ice cream, they cuddled and watched movies for the rest of the day.


	18. Seventeen

**--Chapter Seventeen--**

It was around eight forty five pm, Reid and Alyssa had fallen asleep a few hours ago from watching movies. Tyler managed to slip away from Caleb and Pogue to go talk to Alyssa and explain what happened.

He knocked on her door a few times, but got nothing. He knew she was there because he saw her car in her parking spot. He Used to unlock her door, then walked in. He was pissed, because he saw Reid and Alyssa in her bed with Reid's arms wrapped around her. He made his eyes go black and threw Reid off of her into the wall across the room.

"What the fuck Ty?" yelled Reid waking up Alyssa.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to focus, seeing Tyler hover over Reid on the ground.

"You are fuckin' her aren't you, Reid?" Tyler yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he said trying to get up.

Alyssa ran in front of Reid and said "Back off and get the hell out of my room."

"Are you messing around with Reid?"

"No, Asshole… Reid has been here for me when I needed him."

"Yeah, right." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You know what Tyler… go fuck yourself. Me and Reid are not doing anything. But then again I don't need to explain myself to you, when you are the one that was fuckin my best friend."

Tyler's eyes turned back to normal and he said "Aly… I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I made a mistake."

"Rox… I'll be back. You guys talk, before I end up sending him thru the window."

She nodded and Reid went up to his room real quick.

"Aly… I am so sorry. I love you, please forgive me."

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Tyler tried to wipe them away but she moved back when he tried to touch her face.

She shook her head and whispered "Don't."

"Come on. I love you and only you Aly."

She sent a thought to Reid _"I need you."_

"Leave." she whispered.

Tyler backed her into the wall and said "No, Aly… you need to forgive me."

She shook her head and whispered "It's over."

Then Tyler punched the wall near her head, making her jump. "Come on, Aly… you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do… we are over."

He grabbed her shoulders, slammed her into the wall, and yelled "No!"

Reid walked in the room and saw Tyler pinning her to the wall with a terrified look on her face. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Leave Reid… this is between me and Aly." Tyler said keeping his eyes on Alyssa.

"Like hell it is." Reid said pushing Tyler away from Alyssa, getting in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Reid's waist, he could feel her trembling. "You better get out of here Ty, before I kick your ass."

"Please Aly… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shove you into the wall."

"What?? Get the fuck out Ty. NOW!" Reid yelled.

"Fine… this isn't over." Tyler said before he walked out of her room, slamming her door, making her jump again.

Reid could feel Alyssa's death grip on him, he reached over and locked her door. "Rox, He's gone." he pulled her in front of him, she held on tight not letting go of him. He slowly walked over to her bed, sat down pulling her on his lap, and wrapping his arms around her.

She calmed down after a half an hour, she looked up at Reid, and said "Thank you."

He moved the stray hairs out of her face, wiped her tears way with his thumb, and said "You're welcome, Rox and you know that if you need me for anything for whatever reason, it doesn't matter what… I will always be here or there for you."

She looked him in his eyes and whispered "I know… thank you.

"So are you okay enough to tell me what happened with Tyler?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, Tyler kept asking me to forgive him and cornered me into the wall, just like… um, never mind, he uh… punched the wall really close to my head and shoved me into it."

"Um… Rox, I am so sorry for what happened when I was drunk. I was upset about Angela and upset that Tyler got you and I didn't, I just lost it."

"You remember?"

"Yeah… and I am so sorry if I scared you like that. I want you to know that I would never hurt you like that… ever or at all." he paused for fifteen seconds. "I love you, Alyssa."

Her eyes got all big, because when ever Reid called her by her real name, then he was being completely honest and truthful. She was beyond speechless. She turned her body around to face him, putting her arms around his neck.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do… more than anything." A single tear fell down her cheek and Reid kissed it away. "You don't derserve any of that crap that Tyler is putting you thru. Everyone thought that he wouldn't hurt you, they always thought I would be the one to hurt you. They don't give me enough credit… because I could never do that to you."

"Reid…" she started.

He put his finger to her lips and said "Shh… you don't have to say anything. Even though Tyler has been an ass to you, I know deep down you still love him. But I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you and I would give anything to be the one to make you happy." he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I regret leaving that summer… and like I said before, you are still technically my girlfriend."

She giggled and said "True."

"Let's go to sleep." he suggested.

She nodded and said "Okay."

She went into her bathroom, put on her pajamas, then walked out in her room. She got into her bed and snuggled next to Reid as he put his arms around her and they both fell asleep in no time.

Later that night, Alyssa got up to go to the bathroom. But she noticed that Reid was gone and that she wasn't even in her room.

"Reid?" she said trying to see where she was.

After a few minutes, she figured out she was out at the barn, she was trying to wake herself up, but nothing was happening. She walked around a little more, ending up ouside where she saw two bodies on the ground and two tied up in chairs.

As she got closer she saw that Pogue and Caleb were on the ground. She ran to wake up Caleb but nothing. She wasn't going to waste any time or take any chances so she pulled Caleb over to Pogue and grabbing both of their hands. She made her eyes go black and Used to orb them somewhere safe.

After Using all of that energy of getting them out of there, she was to the point where she was really weak. She ran over to the chairs and saw Tyler and Reid both tied up. They looked like they were beaten up.

As she went to grab both of their hands, she got ripped away from them, flying fifteen feet back. She struggled to get up, but after a few minutes she got up and ran over to them again.

"I wouldn't get too close to them, if I were you." said the menacing voice.

Her eyes widened to see who was causing all of this. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you… you need to make your choice between those two. I knew you'd get Caleb and Pogue out of here."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again.

"Well… when you and your brother ascend… I am going to take his power and either Tyler or Reid isn't going to be so lucky."

"Leave all of them alone."

"I can't do that, Aly… besides I already know who you would be choosing. The one who broke your heart or the one that's been in love with you forever."

"I already told you… I can't make that decision."

"Would you rather me make it for you?"

"No."

"Okay then… you have a few days before the big day. I'll let you take them this time… but next time you are going to choose… who is going to live and who is going to die, while I take Caleb's power." and with that he disappeared.

She ran back over to Reid and Tyler trying to wake them up, but again got nothing. She held onto their hands Using as much power as she could to take all three of them to a safe place.

After a few minutes, she got them out of there. Everything turned black and she let the darkness take her.


	19. Eighteen

**--Chapter Eighteen--**

As Alyssa was waking up, she felt sore. She fluttered her eyes trying to focus. She found herself on a hospital bed hooked up to machines. She looked around, then saw Caleb on a chair asleep and Reid on the other side of her, with his head resting by her hip on the bed.

"_How the hell did I get here?" _she thought to herself.

She reached over and ran her fingers thru Reid's hair. He snapped his head up and saw Alyssa awake smiling at him.

"You're awake." he whispered giving her a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Before we talk about that… all the guys have to be in here."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah." she nodded then held Reid tighter. He gave her a kiss on her head. "I'll go get Tyler and Pogue." then he walked out of the room.

"Cal! Wake up!" she yelled.

"Huh? What?" he said looking around.

"Hey."

Caleb looked at his sister then said "I am glad you are okay." he gave her a hug.

"Yeah… me too, but I would love to know how I got here and why?"

"In a minute."

Just then Reid came in with Pogue and Tyler. Reid sat back in his seat next to Alyssa holding her hand. Alyssa did not look at Tyler once.

"Okay… how did I get here?"

"First question is… how did all of us end up at the Manor?" asked Caleb.

"What? It was real? It wasn't a dream?" her eyes widened.

"What happened?" asked Pogue.

"Well, I was getting up to go to the bathroom and Reid wasn't in bed with me.--"

"Wait… what was Reid doing in your bed?" asked Caleb glaring at Reid, so was Tyler.

"I'll get to that in a minute… Um… I noticed I wasn't even in my room. I was at the barn then I walked out and saw Cal and Pogue on the ground. I Used to take you to a safe place. Then after that I saw Reid and Tyler tied up to chairs. As I was running over there, I flew back about fifteen or twenty feet then when I got back up that's when I saw him. He told me I could take them this time, but next time one of them is not going to be so lucky. He wants me to choose between Tyler and Reid… who will live and who will die." she looked right at Caleb. "while he takes your power."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… I cannot make that choice." she looked down.

"Who is it?" asked Pogue.

She looked back up with all eyes on her and she said "Chase."

All the guys eyes widened and Pogue yelled "I knew we couldn't trust him! I fuckin told you something wasn't right with that guy."

"Are you sure it was Chase?" asked Caleb.

"Yes… Cal, I wouldn't make this shit up."

Caleb nervously ran his fingers thru his hair and said "Okay… we need to stay together and come up with a plan."

"How long have I been in here?" she asked.

"Two days."

"What? Two days… so we only have until tomorrow night?"

"When did he say he was going to do this?" asked Reid.

"When me and Cal ascends."

"Well… Lyssa, the doctor said you can go as soon as you wake up." said Pogue.

"Good… because we don't have that much time." she looked over at Reid, who had his head down on her bed. She ran her fingers thru his hair, he looked up at her kissed her hand and smiled.

Caleb saw and said "Okay… now explain why Reid was in your bed?"

She looked over at Tyler and said "Do you want me to tell them or do you?"

He shook his head then walked out of the room, back into the waiting room.

"What's going on?" asked Caleb.

"Well… Tyler came to my room to apologize, I told him it was over and he slammed me into the wall, then Reid made him leave and he stayed with me."

"He slammed you into the wall?" asked Caleb getting pissed off.

"Yeah… but I'm fine."

"That's not the point… he shouldn't have done that to you."

"Can we please discuss this when this 'Chase thing' is over with… I need to get out of here so we can figure out what we are going to do."

Caleb nodded then him and Pogue went to the nurses station to tell them that his sister was ready to go home.

Reid brushed the hair out of Alyssa's face and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine when all of this is over with."

"Yeah."

"And I feel safe when you are around me."

He smiled and said "Well… I am never leaving you, Rox." he looked into her eyes as he was inches away from her lips. "Ever."

As they were about to kiss, Caleb came in and cleared his throat "Um… the nurses gave me your release forms and pain killers. Let's go."

She looked over at Caleb and said "We'll meet you in the car."

Caleb nodded but he didn't look too happy, he walked out and went in the waiting room with Pogue and Tyler, telling them to go to the car.

A nurse came in and unhooked Alyssa from the machines and gave her the stuff she came in with in a bag, then walked out of the room.

"So what are you wearing? The hospital gown?" Reid laughed.

"No." she stuck out her tongue at him, made her eyes go black, and Used to materialize a pair of Reid's navy blue Nike sweats and a matching hoodie. "Can you help me put this on?"

He swallowed hard as she stood on her feet and the hospital gown came off exposing her naked body.

"Um… yeah."

First he helped her with the sweats. He knelt down on the ground with the sweats as she put her feet in. Reid he kissed every inch of her leg, slowly raising the sweats up her legs, then and adjusted the string so they wouldn't fall off. He lifted her arms up then grabbed the hoodie, slowly putting it on her as well. As she adjusted the hoodie, she looked into Reid's eyes then they kissed.

After five minutes they stopped catching their breath and she said "We gotta go."

"I know."

Then they walked out to the car hand in hand. Reid got in first, so Alyssa could have the window seat, then as they got situated, she rested her head on Reid's chest. Tyler was looking in the rear viewed mirror, getting pissed off. So he just drove off to the Danver's Manor.


End file.
